Nobody is Perfect
by SingLikeYouMeanIt
Summary: The night the best of both worlds tour finishes Nick and Miley take a big step in their relationship.Miley ends up pregnant and runs, no one knows she is expecting until its too late.Read the full summary inside and then decide whether or not to read,R
1. Trailer

New Hannah Montana story, I posted this story last year but since then it was reported , so I changed anywhere it said Jonas Brothers to Lucas brothers, just like in their show Jonas, I did a terrible job putting all the chapters back up however, I'm in the middle of re posting the chapters(as of wednesday 29th of July). Also I managed to loose the trailer so I re wrote one, it may not be like the original.

Disclaimer:I own nothing to do with Disney, hannah montana or JONAS

**Trailer**

* * *

**Nobody is Perfect**

**Miley Stewart had a brilliant life**

_Shows 15 year old Miley Ray Stewart singing Rockstar on stage_

**She had a loving family and a loving boyfriend**

_Shows Miley hugging Nick Lucas_

**The night the Best of Both worlds concert ends they take a big step in their relationship**

_Shows Nick and Miley together. _

_"Are you sure?" asks Nick._

**But what happens when Miley finds out she's pregnant and runs**

_Shows Miley alone in an apartment sobbing_

**Nick Misses her desperately but she won't contact him**

_Shows Nick singing a song for Miley_

**Does Miley return home? And will she have a baby with her?**

_"Miley are you pregnant?" asks Robbie Ray. _

_"No, but I was" replies Miley_

**Find out in **

**Nobody is Perfect, a Niley romance

* * *

**

Sorry if it's not the same trailer, I was going on memory.

Changing User name btw:

SingLikeYouMeanIt Used to be: Kwacceber

xxx


	2. When you look me in the eyes

Sorry for the long wait but I was away.

Disclaimer: I own **NOTHING**, not Miley, nothing to do with them Disney or the best of both worlds concert, this story is **Completely Fictional.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The best of both worlds concert, for Miley, Best of both worlds was exactly what she got. She was on tour with one of her best friends, who also happened to be her boyfriend, Nick.

"Okay is everybody here?" asked Josh, the director of the concert.

"The show starts in 20 minutes, I want everyone to do all your last minute preparations and warm ups" said Josh. The group of people separated. Some grabbed a bottle of water, some did stretches, some just talked to their friends. Two of the main stars however went to a dressing room.

"So how do I look?" asked Miley.

"Hannah-fied" replied Nick sitting down on the couch starring up at Miley who was dressed as Hannah.

"And you look Nick-ified" she giggled. Nick was wearing his classic tight pants with a red shirt and tie. She sat down next to her boyfriend and smiled. She loved having him on tour with her, she loved even more that they were performing during the show so the media never asked why he was there. When her dad had asked which group she wanted to audition for the opening act she immediately replied the JONAS. They were of course very happy to come on tour with her. Miley snuggled up next to Nick.

"Your wearing the cologne I got you aren't you" she smiled.

"Of course, you have great taste in colognes" he replied.

"You wanna know what else I have great taste in?" she teased.

"I'm sure you'll tell me" Nick said brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"My men" she said as she sat up to kiss Nick full on the lips. Their tongues duelled as Nick moaned. He rested his arms around her waist while she ran her fingers under his shirt. Miley then broke away.

"Sorry babe but we can't go further than that with a show in 20 minutes, plus I think I should give you time to take off the lipstick" she giggled. Nick stood up and walked over to the large mirror to inspect his lips. The were bright red, the shade of lipstick Miley was wearing. She smiled as she stood up to help him. She took out a make up wipe and gently ran it over his lips. The door opened and in walked Kevin, Joe and Lily.

"Are we interrupting something here?" asked Joe.

"Yes thank you so much for doing that Joe" replied Nick sarcastically.

"Oh your welcome little bro" said Joe as he ruffled Nicks hair and sat down next to Lily.

"I told you we should have knocked" said Lily walking over to Joe.

"What fun would that be" he said as he grabbed her by the waist and sat her down next to him.

"Joe your so immature" she teased him "Perhaps I need a more mature man".

"I don't think thats a good idea, then I couldn't do this" he smiled as he pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"Guys we don't need to see you two sucking face thanks" said Kevin.

"So have you guys seen the latest issue of Teen Celeb (made up magazine)?" Kevin asked Miley and Nick.

"Yes, I don't know how they got those pictures" said Miley blushing.

"We were even indoors but I suppose if they were in a helicopter and they held onto a rope ladder with a camera they would get those pictures." said Nick. The pictures were of Nick and Miley at Mileys house. No one else was in the house and Nick was kissing Miley at the back door looking out at the beach.

"So everyone will know we are together now" sighed Miley.

"It's not as bad as you think, when they found out about me and Lily last month I thought we'd be followed non stop but they have kinda cooled off now, it's just like the first 2 weeks thats hard" said Joe.

"Joe learn some grammar it's Lily and I" said Kevin.

"Whatever dude" said Joe snaking his arms around Lilys' waist.

"Miley your needed on stage" came a voice through the intercom.

"Gotta go guys wish me luck" said Miley as she left to go perform.

"Good Luck" said Nick, Kevin, Joe and Lily. Miley heard the screaming fans and smiled. She walked on stage waving.

"Are you guys ready to rock tonight!?" she shouted as the intro to Rockstar began. She smiled thinking about Nick as she sang.

* * *

Later Miley was changing from Hannah Montana to Miley and JONAS were performing. Miley was getting her hair and make up done as she watched the live performance on stage. Nick took the mic and walked up the cat walk.

"Now before we play our new song I'd like to dedicate it to a certain someone. I'd say most if not all of you have read the article in Teen Celeb magazine last week, so this song is for Miley" said Nick as all the fans screamed. The music started and Nick and Joe began to sing. By the time he was singing the chorus he felt so connected to the words.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

Miley wanted to run and kiss him forever after hearing the song. Once her make up was done she left the dressing room and waited for Nick to pass her but he left via the other side of the stage and she could hear the into to Start all over begin. She would just have to thank him later.

* * *

After the show they headed back to their hotel. It was always nice to spend time in a hotel instead of the tour bus when possible. Mileys room was just down the hall from Nicks and she often stayed in his room until she had to go to sleep, then she would go back to her room. Her dad would always be awake late and she would go to his and her moms room to say goodnight. Tonight instead she said goodnight and then went to Nicks room late. She knocked on the door gently and waited for him to open it.

"Hey Miles, you're here late" he said as he opened the door. She responded by kissing him hard and closing the door. Nick smiled.

"Hello to you too" he said as he sat down on the bed.

"I just want to thank you and ask you did you mean it" said Miley.

"Mean what?"

"The song, does it mean you love me?" she asked.

"Yeah it does, I thought it would be a nice way to show you, I love you Miley" he said blushing slightly.

"I love you too" she grinned "which is why I'm here" she said as she pushed him onto his back.

"Miley what are you doing?" asked Nick as she began to kiss and suck his neck.

"Showing you how much I love you" she said as she removed her t-shirt.

"Wow Miley, look I do love you, very much so, but I made a promise remember" he said pointing to his purity ring.

"I know" said Miley "But since we are most likely gonna marry each other why not start early". Miley began to grind against him and he felt the throb between his legs. He mentally cursed himself for wearing such tight pants, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay in them much longer at this rate.

"Miley we can't, we'll be caught" said Nick trying to control his breathing as Miley unbuttoned his shirt.

"Not if we're quiet" she whispered seductively. She reached for Nicks pants slowly pulling them down to reveal his boner.

"And you can't hide the fact that you want this" she said as she removed his pants. Nick gulped, he was so embarrassed to already be hard on. Miley smiled and wriggled out of her skirt leaving her in a red matching bra and panties set. Nick meanwhile was left in spongebob boxers shorts. Nick looked down and realised what underwear he had on and turned bright red.

"I..eh..." he mumbled.

"I think spongebob needs to go, as well as these" she said as she slipped out of her panties, she then slowly tugged at Nicks boxers.

"Could I have some help with this though" she asked pointing to her bra. Nick nodded slowly and reached behind her back looking for the clasp, slowly he unhooked it. He then stared up in awe at her perfect c-cup breasts. Miley noticed his stiffness (please pardon the pun).

"Nick are you sure you're ok with this?" she asked as she straddled him. Once he felt her bare skin on his he knew his answer.

"Yeah I'm sure" he said as he took off the ring. The young couple then proceeded to kiss and grind loving every movement. Nick felt the throb and knew he was near. He lay Miley on the bed and slowly entered her. Her face was contorted with pain at first but pleasure set in soon after. His thrusts became quicker and stronger and they soon climaxed. Nick pulled out and lay next to her. After about half an hour they got up and took a quick shower to get rid of the smell of sex. Miley then dressed and went back to her room. She was so grateful that she didn't have to share a room with anyone, as was Nick. The young couple slept soundly even though they were apart, both we happier than they had ever been. Neither would have guessed the long and painful path that lay ahead.

* * *

1 month later...

_Come on come on hurry up _Miley thought to herself as she waited for the result on the home pregnancy test. She had been late this month by 2 weeks so she had feared the worst. She had stopped at the pharmacy to buy the test, in disguise of course. She had a red wig with big sunglasses and her hood was up. Hearing the timer on her phone go off she looked at the test.

Positive

Shit

She curled up into a ball and sobbed, this was going to ruin everything.

"Miles you ok in there?" asked Nick, he had been downstairs playing video games with her brother.

"Yeah fine" said Miley as she wiped away the tears.

"I just need to get a band aid can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure" she said hiding the test behind her back. He opened the door and went to the medicine press, took out a band aid and looked over at Miley.

"Hey Miles what you got behind your back?" he asked.

* * *

Finally the chapter is done!! Took me ages! I didn't re-read it because I'm tired so if you see any mistakes please let me know, this is my first Hannah Montana fic so be nice!

kwacceber

xxx


	3. One Year, One day

I don't own anything.

Thank you so much for the reviews, they really make me want to write the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_"Sure" she said hiding the test behind her back. He opened the door and went to the medicine press, took out a band aid and looked over at Miley._

_"Hey Miles what you got behind your back?" he asked.

* * *

_

"Uh..nothing just my uh.." Mileys head went blank.

"Girl stuff?" asked Nick.

"Yeah just a ...tampon" she stuttered. Nick blushed.

"Right, well I'll be downstairs" said Nick as he left the room.

_Tampons! God Miley couldn't have thought of anything else! _Miley thought to herself. She took the pregnancy test and hid it in her underwear drawer. After a few deep breaths she thought it best to go back downstairs.

"There you are smiley" said Nick cuddling her as she sat down next to him. Miley then glaned at Joe who was now on some nintendo wii game.

"What are you playing?" asked Miley.

"Nintento wii fit, I'm hula hooping!" said Joe moving his hips.

"Hey Joe can you go any faster?" asked Lily who was facing Joe while relaxing in a lounge chair.

"Oh yeah watch this" said Joe thrusting his hips like a mad man.

"Ok this is my favourite game!" said Lily admiring her man. Nick laughed and turned back to Miley.

"So I made reservations for us at Tri Becka restaurant tomorrow for our 1 year anniversary" said Nick.

"Aww Nicky you remembered" smiled Miley.

"So I'll be at your house around 7 with the driver" said Nick.

"Can't wait" said Miley.

* * *

Later that evening Miley was watching Celebrity news while her dad was making dinner.

"Next up we have the exclusive first look at Susie Lynn's baby, the 17 year old Amy 101 star gave birth to a heathy baby girl on the 19th of June, Jenny Anna Smith is her first child with fiancé Casey Smith, she weighed 7 lbs 11 ounces and was born at 9:30 A.M." said the reporter on the tv. Miley smiled looking at how happy Susie Lynn looked with her daughter. Her dad however thought otherwise.

"Look at her, throwing her life away, remember we met her at an award show before and she seemed so grounded, boy was I wrong" said Robbie Ray.

"Well I mean she's not completely throwing her life away daddy, she has Casey and sure she's only 17 but.." Miley was interuppeted.

"But nothing 17 is way too young to have a kid!" exclaimed her dad.

"Yeah dad, you're right, 17 is too young to have a kid" she said sighing.

"How about 15" she muttered to herself.

"Whats that Miles?" asked her dad.

"I'm going upstairs" said Miley running past her dad. Miley landed on her bed and cried into her pillow, now she knew that her dad would never understand. She had to think of a plan, any way to make this work because abortion was not an option. She and Nick had created a life, she would never kill it.

* * *

The next evening Miley was putting the finishing touches to her make up. It had been a year since her and Nick had started going out, she remembered the first time he met her, all he could do was sigh and say 'You're pretty!'. She smiled remembering that day. Nick had booked a posh restaurant for the two of them. As she waited for the car to arrive she debated in her head whether or not to tell Nick what she was going to do, and whether or not to tell him about the pregnancy. Her thoughts was interrupted by the sound of the door bell. She opened the door and smiled. Nick was wearing black dress pants with a white shirt and a black tie.

"You look beautiful" said Nick. Miley was wearing an orange just below the knee halter neck with gems just below the bust.

"You look great too" said Miley "Let's go". Th young couple were driven to the restaurant and were seated in a private booth at the back. Nick couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was to have Miley while Miley was arguing with herself.

_Tell him you're pregnant! No he wouldn't understand! Well at least tell him your plan! No then he'll ask why! _Miley slammed her hands down on the table knocking over the salt.

"Miles what's wrong?" asked Nick.

"I have a headache excuse me for a moment" said Miley as she ran to the ladies room. She took several deep breaths wishing everything could just go away. She knew Nick would be worried about her. She managed to calm herself down and walked back out to Nick.

"Great you're back, are you ok?" he asked rubbing circles on her hand reassuringly.

"Yeah, my headaches almost gone" she said smiling back at him.

"I hope you don't mind I ordered your desert while you were gone, strawberry sorbet ok?" asked Nick.

"Yeah you know I love it!" said Miley leaning over the table to kiss him.

"Nick I have something to tell you" said Miley putting on a brave face.

"Sure Miles you know you can tell me anything" said Nick.

"Nick I'm.." Miley started.

"One strawberry sorbet and one chocolate fudge cake" said the waiter placing their desert in front of them.

"Thank you" said Nick to the waiter "You're what Miley?". Miley paused.

"I'm just so happy to be here with you" said Miley, she had been so close to telling him but chickened out at the last minute. Once they had finished their dessert and paid the bill Miley noticed that they the driver wasn't taking them home.

"Where are we going?" asked Miley

"Just wait and see" he smiled. They soon arrived at a clearing with the sun setting in the horizon. Nick kept looking at his watch until he heard a bang.

"Now just look up at the sky Miles" he said wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Miley looked up to the sky and saw a fireworks display, at the very end many fireworks went off and Miley saw that it spelt something.

"Nick and Miley 4ever" it read.

"Aww Nicky!" She turned and kiss him.

"The new tie and watch I got you doesn't seem to match your present" she sighed.

"You're all I need Miley" said Nick holding her close. They watched the fireworks fade together. Miley felt so comfortable with Nicks arms around her. His hands were around her stomach teasing her by rubbing little circles, she loved it when he did that. If only he knew what Miley was hiding.

* * *

Over the next week Miley planned and prepared. She packed a backpack, booked a small apartment, got new wigs and even packed her designer mask that ensured no one would recognise her. The day before her plan was put into action she went to the bank an withdrew a lot of money from her account. Just under 3,000 dollars. She would need every cent. She knew that the bank would ring her parents the next day. She had once taken out 1,000 dollars to go shopping in Vegas with her mom and the bank rang the next day since it was a bit suspicious, a 15 year old taking out that much money. But she didn't have to worry since she would be gone by then. She woke the next morning at 5am after going to bed early the previous night. She had made sure to say goodnight to everyone, telling them all she loved them. She then sent a text to Nick saying:

'I will always love you, you will always be in my heart'. She then left her mobile in her room but took her sim card and put it in the new iphone she had bought the day before hand. She didn't want anyone to find her because of the gps on her old phone. Her dad had insisted on it in case she was ever kidnapped. She then wrote a note to her parents and left it on her bed. She closed the door and quietly went downstairs. She closed the front door and entered the password on the gates allowing her to leave all that she was used to. She put on the designer mask and wig once she was at the end of her road. She then walked to the nearest gas station and called a cab. As the cool morning air blew in her face she felt alone and scared thinking about what lay ahead.

"Taxi for Miranda Sims?" called the cab driver.

"That's me" Miley smiled, it would hardly be the best idea to use your real name when running away. She told the driver the address and the car started to pull away. Miley looked back at the neighbourhood she knew and loved. One day she would be back.

* * *

Ok I stayed up late just to make sure I updated tonight! It's 1 am here right now! Goodnight and Please Review!!

kwacceber

xxx


	4. Don't wanna be all by myself

I meant to update yesterday but I went to see Step Brothers instead, sorry! Very funny movie though!

Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional, I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Miley looked out the window and sighed. She was worn out and wanted to go home, but she knew she couldn't, not yet. Once she had left her neighbourhood she had a long journey, 4 hours to be exact. She wanted to get far away from the media. She was now in a tiny apartment she had booked before she left. It was next to an old farmhouse where a kind elderly couple lived. To them she was Julie Young. She thought it was best to keep changing her name so that no one could track her. The apartment was built for their son but he had moved out two months ago. It consisted of a single bedroom, a bathroom with a shower and a living room/kitchen.

Miley knew she wouldn't be able to stay here that long, she wouldn't have enough money. She would just have to figure out what to do along the way. She rubbed her stomach gently finding it hard to believe that a human being was in there. She had taken 5 pregnancy tests after the first one to be sure. She was miserable but she knew what everyone would think of her if they knew she was pregnant. Her parents especially her dad would be so disappointed that she and Nick broke their promise, let alone knowing she was pregnant. If the Media found out they would have a field day, it would be worse than when they found out she was Hannah Montana. Her and Nicks promise ring were a big topic and she knew that the paparazzi would be following her 24/7 if they knew she was pregnant. Miley had thought about her baby the whole car journey. She was not going to tell anyone, she was going to have the baby and give it up for adoption. She hadn't thought about what to say when she returned home. It would be the biggest lie of her life.

* * *

Meanwhile 4 hours away a certain curly haired boy was playing video games. He had woken up this morning to a text from Miley which made him smile. God he loved that girl. However she hadn't texted back and it was noon already. He brushed this off thinking there was a simple reason. He heard the doorbell ring and Joe ran to answer it since it was Lily. However instead of the usual flirting and kissing, Lily was sobbing on Joe's shoulder.

"Lils what's wrong? You can tell me" said Joe wrapping his arms around her and guiding her into the sitting room where Nick was.

"Mileyleftanoteandshesgoneandidontknowwheresheis" she sobbed.

"Ok sweetie can you say that a bit slower" said Joe as gently as he could. Lily sobbed harder but managed to calm down with Joe huging her tight.

"Mileys gone, she left this morning and left a note to her parents, they were ringing everyone trying to see where she was but the note said she won't be back and I don't know why she left" Lily said sniffling. Nick then remembered how frantic Mileys mom had seemed on the phone two hours ago. She had simply asked had he seen Miley or if she was at his house and when he said no she hung up.

"Did the note say anything else?" asked Joe as Nick sat there dumbfounded.

"Yeah, that she needed a break from everything, and...that she loved Nick very much" said Lily looking at Nick. At that point Nick left the room silently and went to his room. He didn't cry, he got his drumsticks, put on his headphones and plugged in his electric drum kit. He played for hours hoping to get rid of the devastating feelings he had inside. He fell asleep that night and woke up praying it was all a terrible nightmare. However his nightmare was a reality, he turned on Good Morning America only to see that the top story was Mileys disappearance. He saw her dad being interview at their house.

"We just want Miles to come home, we can talk about it, just baby girl if you see this come home" he said. Miley unfortunatley was watching, it was her favourite morning show and her parents knew that. She cried watching her dad speak. She could see the sadness in his eyes.

"He looks sad but he would be even worse if he knew" Miley sobbed to herself.

* * *

Two weeks later JONAS were performing on a talk show. Nick didn't want to go but it was a contract appearance signed a month ago. He didn't like the interviewer as they asked about Miley.

"Now Nick as we have all heard your girlfriend Miley Stewart ran away two weeks ago and no one has heard from her, why do you think she left?" she asked oblivious to the people behind the scenes telling her not to ask.

"No comment" Nick stated bitterly. Joe and Kevin did all the talking about their new album while Nick tried to not think about Miley but he couldn't help it.

"And now the Lucas Brothers will perform for us" Nick heard some one say. He stood up and walked over to the piano. As the band set up Nick took the Mic.

"For Miley, I love her and I just want her back" he said. At the end of 'When you look me in the eyes' Nick could feel all the emotions he had suppressed build up inside of him. As he sang the last line he broke. Tears appeared in his eyes and fell from his adorable face. He buried his face in his arms on the piano with the mic amplifying his cries. Joe and Kevin rushed to Nicks side quickly taking him backstage while the audience looked on in shock. That moment was on e news that evening. As Miley watching her tiny tv her heart broke.

"Nick" she sobbed. She couldn't do this alone, she needed help. But who would she turn to?

* * *

Yay the chapter is finished! Sorry its not spell checked but I think it's ok.

Review pretty please! And is there anyone you would like to see pop up in the story?

And a trivia question: What joke does Joe tell Mileys dad on the episode of Hannah Montana when they guest star?

Kwacceber

xxx


	5. I don't wanna run away

Sorry! I meant to update last night but instead I updated my High School Musical Fic. Sequel: Just keep trying.

Also If you are ever wondering when I will update go to my profile, I update that regularly and It's easier instead of wasting a chapter saying I'll be late updating.

I don't own anything, nothing at all! This story is completely a figment of my imagination.

**Selena in this story can't be Selena Gomez because she is a real person, so now she is Selena Perzzua- A family Friend

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Miley stood at the train station. She had taken a train and now she needed a cab to get to her aunts house. Biologically she wasn't her aunt but she had been good friends with her dad up until a few years ago. Her Aunt Emma wrote songs and had tried to led Miley in a different direction musically, however Miley preferred her dads music and an argument ensued. Emma was never angry at Miley, just at her dad after he acted so smug when Miley chose his songs. Since then Miley hadn't seen Emma but she always got a card on her birthday from her. As Miley got into the cab she looked at her watch. It was almost midnight. As they pulled up to the house Miley smiled. She had only been here twice before but she loved the house. Everything about it told you that the owner was creative, from the quirky mailbox to the colourful front door. Miley paid the cab driver and walked up to the house. Looking around to check for anyone else Miley then took off the mask and red wig. She then knocked at the door. After 5 minutes there was still no response. Miley panicked, if Emma wasn't here she didn't know where she would go. Miley took a deep breath to calm her nerves and knocked again, this time harder and for longer. To her relief she heard movement in the house and Emma opened the door on latch.

"Who is it?!" she shouted "I have a frying pan and I could easily knock you out!" she shouted louder.

"Emma it's me, Miley" said Miley laughing inwardly at the thoughts of a frying pan as a weapon. Emma opened the door and sighed.

"Miley what are you doing here? Thank God you're safe! Come in it's freezing outside" she said ushering the young girl inside.

"Is anyone else with you?" asked Emma.

"No it's just me, I guess you saw the news then?" asked Miley shyly.

"Yes I did young lady and I want to know why you ran away and why you came to me, and at this late hour" said Emma. Miley felt tears welling up and sure enough they began to fall thick and fast.

"Aww sweetie I didn't mean to upset you" said Emma pulling Miley in for a hug. Once Miley managed to stop crying she yawned.

"I'm so tired" sighed Miley.

"Ok, how about I set you up in the guest room and we talk tomorrow?" asked Emma. Miley nodded.

* * *

The next morning Miley woke up late, she hadn't had a good nights sleep for a month. She walked downstairs to smell bacon and eggs. Usually Miley would have been the first to the table, but something about the smell made Miley feel sick. Instead she ran to the bathroom. She emptied the contents of her stomach and sat on the ground shaking. Morning sickness was a definite draw back of pregnancy. Emma her the sounds from the bathroom and went to check on Miley.

"Miles are you unwell?" she asked. Miley shocked her head silently.

"Then why did you get sick?" she asked. Miley couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Miley will you please just tell me what's wrong?" she asked now worried, she sat on the bathroom floor next to Miley.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered. Emma stared at Miley in shock.

"You're pregnant?" she asked unable to believe this, Miley was always the good girl, who wore a purity ring and vowed to save herself for marriage. Then something dawned on Emma.

"This is why you ran away!" she exclaimed. Miley nodded shaking with tears.

"Miley how could you break your promise to...Wait who's the father?" she asked.

"Nick" Miley said softly wishing he was here to hold her.

"Nick Lucas? Wait till the media hears this, they will completely ambush you two!" said Emma already picturing the headlines.

"They are never going to find out" Miley snapped.

"But hunny your going to have a bump, and then a baby, how will they not find out?" asked Emma. Miley stood up, rinsed out her mouth and then walked back into the kitchen.

"Listen here missy you answer me right now" said her aunt stomping her foot like an angry toddler.

"Don't call me that, I'm Miley" she said buttering some toast.

"Ok then smiley" said Emma sitting next to her "What are you going to do?".

"I was planning on not going home until I had the baby, but now I've almost run out of money and I need a familiar face to tell me everythings gonna be ok, that's why I came to you cause your the only one who would understand" said Miley.

"Let's say I let you stay here till you have the baby, then what?" asked Emma.

"I give it up for adoption" said Miley sadly.

"But you have to sign forms for that, the media would find out eventually, and What about Nick, doesn't he get a say in this?" said Emma.

"I won't be signing any forms, I was planning on either leaving it at the hospital or if you brought it to the hospital saying you found the baby somewhere" said Miley not looking at Emma.

* * *

"Nick" a voice said from behind his bedroom door, a soft knock followed.

"Nick you have to open the door sometime, please just let me in and we can talk" said the voice again. Nick slowly stood up and unlocked the door, he then went back to his song writing.

"Finally!" said Selena "Nick I know you're upset but she's not gone forever! The note said 'I'll be gone for a while' and someone is bound to recognise her soon".

"They didn't recognise her within the two months she's been gone, and how do you know she's gonna be back, for all we know she could have been attacked or something!" exclaimed Nick.

"Fine, you're right I don't know that be I'm an optimist so I believe she's fine" said Selena sitting down next to Nick.

"I'm trying to get over her but I can't Sel, I just don't understand why she left, It's almost like she's here when I see all her little things in my room,why she didn't tell me and why no one has seen her" said Nick putting his face in his hands.

"I know it's hard but you just gotta take each day as it comes" said Selena putting her arm around his shoulder. She then noticed a new song on Nicks music sheets.

"Hey what's this?" she asked picking it up and huming it to herself.

"I wrote it for Miley" said Nick.

"Will you play it for me, please" she asked. Nick tried to say no but Selena picked up his guitar and handed it to him. He then nodded reluctantly. (Link for song on youtube in profile!)

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?

I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

Nick looked away and Selena knew he was crying, He had poured his heart out, only the girl who needed to hear it wasn't there.

* * *

I felt this song was perfect, If you listen to it you will see what I mean, Any ways, Please Review, come on you know you wanna press that button and make me smile!

Trivia: In the very first episode of Hannah Montana what does Miley say is great as a hand moisturizer when she gets distracted by guest star Corbin Bleu?

kwacceber

xxx


	6. Breaking Point

I really try update every week but sometimes things don't go to plan, be asured the longest you will have to wait is 2 weeks for a new chapter, Also always check my profile is you want the most updated information on when I will update.

I don't own ANYTHING, well except for my computer :D

**Please Read Major changes made to this story in the Trailer**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Nick grinned as Miley kissed him gently. She straddled him as he quickly removed her top. Soon enough all clothing was discarded and their make out session was heating up. Miley Then pushed Nick into the armchair and grabbed the strawberry sauce for the ice cream._

_"Miles what are you gonna do?" asked Nick as she walked back to him, her hips moving from side to side._

_"This" she said pouring it over his hard dick. Nick loved the cool feeling of the sauce, he closed his eyes knowing what was going to happen next. Miley sat down between Nicks legs and took his dick in her mouth. She sucked gently at first, gently biting on the tip causing Nick to through his head back with pleasure. She then started to pick up the pace as she took every inch of him in her mouth. The next thing Nick knew was that they were on the bed as it was his turn to satisfy Miley. She bucked her hips telling him what she wanted. He lay down and waited for her to move. Miley positioned herself with her folds just above Nicks mouth. She then lowered herself gently while Nick Sucked and licked her. Miley had to steady herself against the headboard, the pleasure running through her body was intense and Nick dipped his tongue into her folds._

_"Nick I'm gonna..." Miley started. Suddenly Nick heard a loud bang._

Nick rolled over in bed to see that he had knocked his clock off the stand. He also noticed it was 5am and His boxers were soaked. Nick sighed and removed the boxers, he noticed he still had an erection though. He walked into his bathroom and turned on the water. Slowly he pumped himself trying to imagine Miley was there with him. As he climaxed he ejaculated on the shower wall. This had unfortunately become a regular occurrence for Nick. He was soon all cleaned up and then dried himself off too. He got back into bed wishing there was no such thing as a wet dream, it was so real it was unfair. Nick lay there for ages trying to get back to sleep. All he could think about was how much he missed Miley, it had been seven months now but his feelings hadn't changed one bit. He started to softly sing the song he had written for her. As he turned over yet again her wished Miley could hear the song. He finally managed to drift off to sleep but later at the recording studio his brothers noticed his lack of sleep.

* * *

"Nick can you try that line again?" said their producer David. Nick cleared his throat and attempted to sing. He needed a break, there was no way he could work feeling like this.

"Nick where are you going?" asked Joe as his younger brother left the studio without a word. Kevin followed Nick only to find him slumped against the wall in a corridor.

"Nick?" asked Kevin tentatively waiting to see what was wrong. Nick didn't answer but Kevin heard a sob.

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Kevin hoping Nick would say no, guys were no good at one-to-one emotional talks.

"Can you call Selena?" said Nick so quietly that Kevin barely heard him.

"She's actually downstairs, we were going out for lunch with her family after this remember? Will I go get her?" he asked. Nick nodded silently.

Downstairs Selena and her sister were just chatting happily. Selena looked up to see a very flustered looking Kevin.

"Selena can you come up a talk to Nick, he's in a bit of a state" said Kevin scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Em..sure, Diana I'll be back in a bit" she said to her sister. Once Kevin showed her where Nick was she sat down next to him.

"Hey" she said softly. She could feel him shaking next to her.

"Nick, will you look up please" she asked, it was hard to judge how upset he was without seeing his face. As he slowly lifted his head she saw his eyes were bloodshot and his face was tear stained. She took a tissue out of her pocket and wiped away a tear.

"You probably think I'm a wimp for crying" he said taking the tissue.

"No I think you're a human being, I was starting to think you were a robot for a while there, I mean no emotion at all and the girl you love ran away with no explanation. Sure that one little incident on stage but that was ages ago" she said trying to comfort him. Nick nodded just trying to compose himself.

"She will be back one day, and she's still out there, remember the note two months ago, sent to her parents saying I am ok, I'll be back one day, why don't you think about the good times with her" said Selena. "What was the best memory you have with her? she asked. Nick blushed at the memory, he knew he could tell Selena anything but this would be a bit embarrassing.

"The night the best of both worlds concert ended, when she came to my room that evening" said Nick now smiling.

"A smile, well that must have been one good make-out cause you can't stop smiling!" said Selena playfully teasing him.

"It was more than that" said Nick before he could stop himself.

"More than.. wait what do you mean?" asked Selena, she then noticed he was nervously playing with his promise ring and not looking her in the eye.

"Oh my god did you break your promise!?" she exclaimed. Nick still wouldn't look at her, he didn't say a word either.

"You and Miley both made a promise, and then you went and had sex how could you?" said Selena.

"We love each other, and I thought we'd end up married, she always said that we'd be together forever, and yet the month after that she was gone" said Nick sighing.

"A month..." said Selena, suddenly something dawned on her "Nick did you use protection?" she asked quickly.

"No" said Nick absentmindedly. Then all the events about Miley flashed through Selenas mind, _A month before she left, no protection, She left without a reason, She'll be back soon._

"Nick" said Selena suddenly "She's pregnant!" said Selena. Suddenly Nick thought back to a day about a week before Miley left, when she was in the bathroom. _She held something behind her back, and did she seem upset, was it a pregnancy test?_

* * *

Meanwhile a heavily pregnant Miley was struggling to put on her shoes. Her bump was so big now that she couldn't see her feet.

"Here let me help" said Emma bending down.

"Thanks ems, it's really hard to tie laces when you can't see them" said Miley rubbing her stomach trying to get the baby to calm down. It loved to play 'kick so hard you'd think I'm playing soccer in here'. Miley then slowly stood up and walked out the back door, it was dark outside so Miley could go out without being recognised. She got really fed up off always being inside but Emma had been amazing. She had arranged for a midwife to come and check how Mileys pregnancy was doing each month and had fed her well. Of course Miley had to wear the wig and mask each time the midwife came but she didn't mind. Miley felt the cool breeze on her face and took a deep breath as she sat down on the porch swing. She couldn't wait to get back home and be in her own home again though. She had thought the best excuse was that she needed a break from being a popstar, and that when she was at home she could never just relax because of paparazzi. She hoped her family and friends wouldn't be too angry at her. Later that night Miley was watching celebrity news when she saw a picture of herself on screen.

"The Stewart family has hired private deceives to try find out what happened to their daughter, they had disclosed that a letter sent to the Stewart family home two months ago was sent from New York, also that Miley stayed in an apartment under the name Julie Young for the first two months after her disappearance, the investigation continues" said the woman on screen. Miley smiled when they had reported that the letter was from New York, Emma had sent the letter to a friend in New York and told her to post it, her friend was reliable and didn't ask why luckily.

"In other news a new youtube video has gained a lot of attention, it shows family friend Selena and Nick asking Miley to come home and Nick sings for Miley" said the woman. A clip from the youtube video then played. Miley immediately got up and went over to the computer, she quickly found the video posted yesterday.

"Hi everyone I'm Selena"

"And Nick"

"This is a video asking Miley if you see this to come home, cause Nick misses you a lot" said Selena, she could understand how much Nick missed her. Nick then sang the song he wrote for her.

"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?..." Nick sang his heart out hoping Miley would see this. Miley started to cry, she had finally broke, she had to call him. She took out her new mobile and rang the number she had dialled so many times.

"Hello?" said Nick.

"Nicky, it's Me" she sobbed.

* * *

I know you will hate me for ending it here but I can't keep my eyes open anymore, I'll update next week hopefully, and reviews really do motivate me to update!

Trivia: Miley did a photo shoot for a magazine which caused quite a bit of controversy because her back was bare, The magazine is called Blank Fair, What's the Blank stand for?

Review Please!!

Kwacceber

xxx


	7. Lies

Hi everyone! I'm in a great mood today, I'm back at my musical theatre and dance classes and I just got back from my friends house, she got a new puppy and it's adorable!

I do not not nor will I ever own anything but an idea about a Niley romance. 

**Update in the Trailer, Please Read, this story has been changed.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_"This is a video asking Miley if you see this to come home, cause Nick misses you and we just want you back in our lifes Miley!" said Selena, her and Miley had been good friends, which is why Selena could understand how much Nick missed her. Nick then sang the song he wrote for her._

_"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?..." Nick sang his heart out hoping Miley would see this. Miley started to cry, she had finally broke, she had to call him. She took out her new mobile and rang the number she had dialled so many times._

_"Hello?" said Nick._

_"Nicky, it's Me" she sobbed._

"Miles!" exclaimed Nick.

"Where are you? Are you safe? Why did you leave? Did you see the video?" asked Nick quickly.

"Yeah Nicky I saw the video, I'm safe, I can't tell you why I left yet but I will tell you where I am" said Miley cautiously. She told him the address and asked him to meet her there in two days.

"Miles I miss you so much, I can't wait to tell everyone you're ok" he said feeling so relieved.

"No Nick, you can't tell anyone where I am, not even Joe or Kevin, and you can't tell them you heard from me either" she said knowing that she still had a month left in her pregnancy.

"But..why?" asked Nick clearly confused.

"I'll explain when I see you, I have to go Nick, I love you" said Miley hanging up the phone before he could say good bye as she burst into tears. Emma heard Miley and went to check on her.

"Miley sweetie what's wrong?" she asked rubbing her back. Miley explained what she had just done while Emma listening carefully.

"And now he's gonna be here in two days and I don't know how I'm gonna hide this" she said rubbing her stomach tenderly. Emma sat down next to her.

"I have an idea" she said taking a cushion from the couch" if you stay sitting the whole time with say a blanket and a few cushions around you he won't know any better, we could say you felt weak so you were resting here on the couch" said Emma.

"That's brilliant!" said Miley hugging Emma.

* * *

Two days later Nick was looking out the window of a cab at the houses around him. He had managed to get away for the day saying he was hanging out with Selena. Luckily Selena and her family had gone away for the weekend but his parents didn't know that. That way they would ring his mobile if they were checking up on his instead of Selena or her parents picking up the house phone.

"Here we are 26" said the driver pulling up outside a house. Nick paid the driver and told him to wait until he called to be picked up. Nick walked up the driveway, the front door was a dark shade of purple with a silver moon painted on. He knocked and waited for a response.

"You must be Nick, I'm Emma, come in Miley is in the living room" said Emma once she opened the door. Nick followed Emma and smiled instantly when he saw Miley. he went to hug her but Emma stopped him.

"Em.. she wasn't feeling too good last night so I wouldn't get too close" said Emma. Nick nodded and sat Next to Miley.

"Have you got enough cushions?" he asked smiling looking at the many cushions surrounding her. Miley nodded and laughed. She leaned over and kissed him gently.

"I'll give you guys some time alone" said Emma as she left.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Nick.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit weak I think I had like a 12 hour bug or something, I'm feeling much better since you arrived" she said.

"So..what happened.. why did you leave?" asked Nick. Miley looked into his eyes, she wanted to tell him why and imagined him saying he'd be there for her and the baby, but Miley knew she couldn't do that, she wasn't ready to be a mother, and so she lied once again.

"I...I just couldn't take it, the way my life has changed so quickly and like I can't even go to the mall without being photographed, And... and all the girls at your concerts falling all over you made me so jealous, I just couldn't stick it" said Miley trying to sound convincing.

"Miley why didn't you tell me? I could have helped, we all get shocked by the paparazzi" said Nick moving closer to her. Miley breathed deeply inhaling his scent.

"I...I miss the way you smell" Miley said getting side tracked.(Losing focus). Nick chuckled. And leant over to kiss her again. Miley loved the feeling of his lips on hers but she knew he would wrap his arms around her waist like he always did. She pulled back to avoid this.

"Em.. I have to go to the bathroom, could you get me a glass of water from the kitchen, it's just through that door" she said pointing to the kitchen. Nick nodded and went to the kitchen, once Miley heard the door close she got up and ambled to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, her cheeks were flushed red and she was sweating. She tried to cool her self down by placing a cool cloth on her forehead. She then felt a pain in her side as she moved. Miley really panicked however when she noticed blood on the tissue after she went to the bathroom. She called out for Emma however Nick followed her.

"Miley what's wrong?" asked Nick.

"Em, just girl stuff Nick, Emma I..got my period can you get me a pad" shouted Miley through the door. Miley was embarrassed to say that but it was the only thing that would make Nick go back to the kitchen and let Emma know something was wrong. Once Miley had cleaned herself up and put on a pad she opened the door for Emma.

"Emma I'm bleeding I have to go to the hospital now, can you run up and get my wig and mask, I'll find some way to get rid of Nick" she whispered frantically. Emma nodded and ran upstairs. Miley went to the door to the garage and called Nick.

"I'm here, got your water for you" he said passing it to her.

"Thanks, but I have to go, Emma's... friend is going to have her baby and she wants her to be there" said Miley trying not to show that she was in pain and she hid behind the door so he could only see her face.

"Oh, well why don't you and I just stay here then?" asked Nick.

"Em.. no.. Emma wants me there, I'll call you tonight and again don't tell anyone you were here, but I'll be back soon" said Miley. He gave her a kiss as Emma came down the stairs. She unlocked the car and closed the door so Nick wouldn't see Miley getting into the door.

"Well it was nice to meet you, See you again soon I hope good bye" said Emma feeling guilty for practically pushing him out of the house. Nick stood there looking at the closed door, moments later the garage door opened and he saw the car drive out of the drive way with Miley waving, luckily he couldn't see her bump, just her shoulders and head.

As Emma and Miley rushed to the hospital they were un aware that a lovesick teenage boy was following them 5 minutes behind. Nick was utterly confused and needed answers while Miley was praying for just one answer: Is my baby ok? Yes, with every pain.

* * *

I probably should have made this chapter longer but I felt that it was good to end it here.

Please Let me know what you think, your reviews keep me going and I really appreciate them.

Trivia: The song "I miss you" is about what deceased member of Mileys Family?( She said it when she performed on Oprah!)

Kwacceber

xxx


	8. Do you Remember?

Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me smile every time!

I will now proceed with the story

Disclaimer: Does anyone think I could own Hannah Montana? Let's agree on no shall we?

**Major Changes have been made to this story so it won't be deleted, read the Trailer for more info.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Nick quickly walked into the hospital. He looked around but Miley was no where to be seen. He walked up to the receptionist thinking Miley must have just been there to ask where Emma's friend was.

"Em excuse me I'm trying to find where Miley Stewart went" he said nervously to the nurse behind the desk.

"Well We're all wondering where she went" answered the nurse.

"No I mean she was just here, I followed her and another lady, they came here to visit a friend who was about to have a baby" said Nick knowing that it was hard to believe for anyone else, but surely someone recognized her.

"No one asked to visit the delivery ward in the past 20 minutes" said the nurse.

"Well.. I mean where did the last two women who came in here go?" asked Nick getting frustrated.

"I'm afraid I can't disclose that information" said the nurse. Nick sighed and walked past the nurse, his only hope was to go to the delivery ward and hope the nurse had made some kind of mistake.

* * *

10 minutes earlier with Miley and Emma...

As they pulled into the parking lot Emma parked in a disabled spot, she would never do this normally but it was an emergency.

"Miles put on the mask and wig quick" said Emma. Miley was in pain but she knew she had to or else her secret would be out. She hastily adjusted the mask and wig, it wasn't perfect but it would do. Emma helped her out of the car and into the wheelchair that she had rung for. Emma luckily always thought ahead and rang the hospital in the car. Miley was taken straight a room where she was quickly attached to monitors. A sonogram was also taken to see why Miley was bleeding.

"Okay I see the sourse of the problem, the placenta, which gives the baby oxygen and food has ruptured, this is often caused by stress, we will need to perform an immediate caesarean section or else the baby will suffer" said the doctor looking at the results from the sonogram and the monitors.

Miley panicked, she was just 8 months pregnant, her baby would be premature by four weeks. As the nurses around her rushed off to arrange the operation the doctor turned to Emma.

"Are you family?" he asked.

"Yes, she's my niece" replied Emma "I will be paying as she doesn't have insurance". Miley had insurance but she called herself Tiffany at the hospital, Miley had arranged that she would pay Emma back once she was back home. Emma held Mileys hand and tried to keep her calm.

"It's gonna be fine, I mean some babies are born earlier than this and they survive" said Emma. Miley nodded silently.

"Ems could you get me some ice chips I'm so thirsty and they said I can't have water" said Miley.

"Sure Mi- I mean Tiff" said Emma as she stopped herself at the last second from calling her Miley in front of the nurses. As Miley rubbed circles on her stomach and tried to relax Emma was looking for the ice machine. She found it next to the reception area for the delivery ward.

"Emma" she heard a voice behind her.

"Nick! What are you doing here?!" asked Emma shocked to see Nick in the delivery ward completely unaware that he would be a dad in less than an hour.

"I followed you guys, cause you left so abruptly that I didn't get a chance to get a number or anything to contact Miley" as he whispered Mileys name.

"Oh well I'm sure Miley will text you later, she has your number so, yeah see you another time Nick bye!" said Emma as she tried to walk away quickly.

"But wait, can't I at least talk to Miley now while you are with your friend" said Nick.

"Em.. I" Emma started but she saw Miley being wheeled out of the hospital room down to the operation room, luckily Nick had his back to the door and Emma was facing him.

"Sorry Nick there goes my friend she has to have a c- section I have to go" she said as she ran after the moving bed and nurses. Nick turned around just to see the back of the bed and red wavey hair lying on the pillows.

* * *

Miley lay in a hospital bed staring at the sheets. She felt exhausted and couldn't stop crying. She wrapped her arms gently around herself feeling so different without the bump she had got used to slowly over the last 8 months. Her heart ached for Nick, she just wanted to hold him tight and have no secrets, but she knew that he would not agree to her plan. Nick was caring and loving, he would make a great dad someday but right now they were both so young. Miley knew herself that she wasn't ready to be a mother just yet, which is why giving up the baby would be the right thing to do.

"Hey sweetie how you feeling?" asked Emma bringing Miley back to reality.

"Hi" said Miley softly.

"So I talked to the doctor and they said that you can go down to the nicu(neonatal intensive care unit) in about ten minutes" said Emma.

"Okay" said Miley still debating in her head what to do.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Emma. Miley looked up.

"Actually can you lock the door and then get me a cold face cloth, I want to take off the wig and mask for a minute" said Miley. Emma nodded, soon she had returned with the face cloth. Miley gladly accepted it and wiped her face. She then put back on the mask and red wig. Ten mintues later Miley was being wheeled into the nicu.

"And here" said the nurse "is your son". Miley could feel tears welling up. He was so small and fragile looking. There were tubes all around him. There was such a vulnerability about him, Miley could feel her heart and head battle over her decision to give him up. She couldn't stay too long as she was not able to sit in the wheel chair that long because her stitches from the c- section hurt.

An hour later she was back up in her room. She felt guilty about abandoning Nick. God how she missed him, after seeing him today it made her miss him more if that was possible.

"Emma do you think I should call him?" asked Miley.

"You'll have to tell him if you do, he'll want to see you" said Emma.

"I know" sighed Miley. After a hard battle within her head she called him.

"Miley were are you? I'm still at the hospital, are you still here?" said Nick. Miley tried her hardest not to say anything but she couldn't lie to him, she loved him too much.

"Yeah I am, come to room 503" she said as Emma stared at her in shock. Once Miley hung up Emma spoke.

"You're going to tell him?" she asked surprised.

"Looks like it" said Miley. Within two minutes an out of breath Nick ran into the room.

"Sorry, some teenage girls were in the lobby and chased me" he panted. He looked at Miley in the bed, she was still wearing the mask and wig. Miley nodded at Emma and she locked the door. Miley then removed the wig and mask.

"Miley?" said Nick confused. He then had a sudden flashback of the red hair on the bed as who he thought was Emmas friend being wheeled off for a c section.

"Were you the one being wheeled off?" he asked. Miley nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

"I had a c section" whispered Miley as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"But...you" Nick stuttered.

"Remember the night the Best of Both world concert ended" said Miley looking him in the eyes. Nicks eyes widened as he realized what Miley was saying.

* * *

Yes I know, terrible cliffys all the time, It's like midnight here and I need sleep!

Please Please Review, you guys don't know how happy they make me!

Trivia: What kind of dog did Nick get for his 16th birthday?(It's the most adorable puppy, look it up online and you will see!)

Kwacceber

xxx


	9. Our Son

Ok guys, I have a cold, with the usual blocked nose and I'm very tired but I am still updating! That's how dedicated I am, so I would love to see your reviews, they always put me in a good mood and I had the most so far on the last chapter so thank you very much!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, see other chapters for details

**Major Changes made to this story please read the trailer for more info.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Nick was having great difficulty putting together a comprehendible sentence.

"But you...I we, I mean I thought...then..." Nick mumbled to himself.

"Nicky why don't you come over here and sit next to me" said Miley smiling at him. A confused Nick sat next to Miley who had tears in her eyes. Emma stood up as he sat down.

"I'll give you guys some privacy, I'll be reading my magazine in the bathroom" said Emma heading towards the en suite. She couldn't leave the room in case some one saw Miley as she opened the main door. Once Emma closed the door Miley spoke.

"We didn't use protection, which I didn't know about until after I found out" said Miley.

"When _did_ you find out?" asked Nick.

"Remember that day you were at my house and you went up to the bathroom to get a band aid?" asked Miley.

"You had something behind you're back" said Nick. Miley nodded.

"It was a pregnancy test, I missed my period and I felt sick so I took one".

"But why didn't you tell me?" Asked Nick. Miley couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Because...Because I was scared, if the media found out about this they would never leave us alone and it's bad enough as it is, so I decided to run away" said Miley.

"But why didn't you tell me you were running away?" asked Nick.

"I knew you would try to stop me, I planned to have the baby and then..." Miley started to sob.

"And then what Miley?" asked Nick lifting her chin.

"Give the baby up for adoption" said Miley as she broke down.

"What? And you weren't even going to tell me about this?!" shouted Nick as he jumped up.

"I.. I know... but I did call you and you're here now" said Miley between sniffs.

"Only because I poured my heart out in that video, and that's only because of Selena" Nick was cut off.

"Selena? You were talking to her?" asked Miley her facial expression suddenly hardening.

"Yeah I was" said Nick sensing the jealousy in Miley's voice.

"Why?" asked Miley.

"She was a great help to me, she reminded me how much I loved you" said Nick his anger slowly fading away. Miley also felt her feelings of jealousy disappear when she realized that Selena wasn't trying to steal Nick. Nick went to sit next to Miley again but being accident prone he tripped on the hospital wire and knocked over a chair. Emma quickly opened the door wondering what the noise was.

"Nick are you ok?" asked Miley.

"Oh you know me, always falling over things" smiled Nick. Just then Nicks watch beeped.

"I gotta go check my sugar levels" said Nick taking out his diabetes pouch from his bag. Once Nick was in the bathroom Miley talked to Emma about what happened.

"Miley if you are serious you have to prove to him why this is the right thing to do" said Emma. Miley nodded staring blankly at the floor.

_Knock Knock_

Miley rushed to put on the wig and mask but Emma stopped her.

"Just put on the wig and face the wall, I'll say you are sleeping" she said as she knocked on the bathroom door as well " Nick don't come out until I say you can" she whispered quickly. She then opened the door. A young worried nurse was at the door.

"Em.. May I speak to Miss Tiffany Jameson" she said.

"She's resting at the moment I can pass on a message she's my niece" said Emma.

"Well her son is not doing very well and he's not responding to the medication, we would like to have a baptism for him, if Miss jameson is christian that is, in the next hour and we would ask that Miss Jameson come down to the Nicu at 9" said the nurse.

"Yes she is christian, I will wake her in a moment, can you arrange a wheelchair for 9 please" said Emma. The nurse nodded. Emma then closed and locked the door.

"Miles?" asked Emma. She could see Mileys frail body shaking with tears. Emma rushed over to comfort her. She knew that even though Miley planned to give her son up she still loved him very much.

"One moment Miley, I'll just let Nick out of the bathroom" said Emma. Once Nick walked out he was oblivious to what had just happened.

"Miley are you ok?" he asked walking to her side. She mumbled something incoherent.

"The baby isn't doing well because it was a month premature and they have organised a baptism for him" said Emma.

"But why would they have a baptism I mean they only have them for small babies if they think they are going to..." suddenly Nick understood.

"Die" he finished. Nick felt as though someone had punched him in the gut.

"He.. can't die..." Miley sobbed.

"He?" said Nick. Miley sat up.

"A son" said Nick as Miley nodded. Everyone was silent. After a few moments Nick spoke.

"Can I go with you?" he asked.

"But they would recognise you" said Miley. Nick stood up and walked over to his bag, he pulled out a baseball cap and sunglasses and put them on.

"How about now?" he asked.

"But no one wears shades indoors" said Miley smiling slightly.

"Blind people do" said Nick as he pretended to stumble around the room. Emma walked over to him pretending to help him find his way.

"I guess you can go then" said Miley still trying to say no, she didn't want Nick to feel as awful as she did and after seeing her son, it was so real that it hurt that much more.

* * *

At 9pm the nurse arrived with a wheelchair for Miley who had put back on the mask and wig. She had reminded Nick and Emma not to call her Miley. Once they entered the Nicu Nick stood still. He gazed at his son. He was attached to many wires and his little chest was moving up and down irregularly. The priest started to speak but neither Miley nor Nick were listening. They watched as their son breathed, each breath more important than the last. Miley was allowed to hold his little hand through the glass cubical. Nick coughed reminding Miley of him. Emma then pretended to guide his hand towards the little boys hand. Nick felt a mixture of emotions, joy to see and hold his hand and yet incredible sadness for a little boy that he didn't even know existed until 2 hours ago. The thought that he may die overnight scared Nick. After the priest left Miley, Nick and Emma just sat looking at him. No one spoke, the only sounds were of the heart monitor beeping.

* * *

The next day Miley woke up with Nick lying next to her, Emma slept on the chair. None of them got a good nights sleep. Miley nudged Nick awake and Emma woke as well. After the initial drowsiness Emma got up to go check on the baby. Nick locked the door after her. He then lay next to Miley just holding her. Their lips brushed together and Miley felt such comfort from Nick. He was so loving and caring. Soon Emma returned and Nick got up to open the door.

"Good news! He's responding to the medication today and isn't as dependant on the breathing tube!" said Emma. Miley was so relieved that she started to cry. Nick wrapped his arms around her.

"Miles he's ok why are you crying?" asked Nick.

"I don't know" said Miley as she cried harder.

"It's the hormones, after woman have babies our hormones go crazy and anything can set up off crying" said Emma passing over the tissues. Nick nodded giving them to Miley.

_Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground_

Nick picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello" he said.

"Nicholas Lucas! Where are you?" said his mother.

"With Selena for the weekend" he said.

"It's Monday and Selena is right beside me wondering where you are!" said his mother angrily. Nick froze, _S__hit! _he thought to himself.

"So where are you?" she asked again.

"I.. Uh..." Nick mumbled, he didn't have a clue what to say.

* * *

Finally finished! Please review, I'll bake you cookies if you do, ok virtual cookies but please!:D

Trivia: Mileys New album is called Blank and the first single called "7 things" is about Blank2

Fill in Blank and Blank2 :D

Kwacceber

xxx


	10. Pain

Sorry everyone! I meant to update last night after X factor (British tv show with Simon Cowell) But then I got a horrible migraine so I had to ly down. And then on Sunday I got about half of the story typed before I had to fall into bed. At least I don't have a cold anymore!

Disclaimer: I don't own... etc., everyone knows that I own nothing except for the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 9

* * *

**

_Last time:_

_"Nicholas Lucas! Where are you?" said his mother._

_"With Selena for the weekend" he said._

_"It's Monday and Selena is right beside me wondering where you are!" said his mother angrily. Nick froze, Shit! he thought to himself._

_"So where are you?" she asked again._

_"I.. Uh..." Nick mumbled, he didn't have a clue what to say.

* * *

_

Nick hung up quickly and turned off his phone.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Miley wiping away a few stray tears.

"I don't know..I panicked, what do I tell them?" he asked pacing the room. Miley looked over at Emma who was watching the tv.

"Emma do you have any ideas?" asked Miley. Emma shook her head slowly.

"Just leave your phone off until we think of a plan" said Miley.

"But I'll be in so much trouble when I get back" said Nick.

"Eh.. Nick you're here with me in hospital with me cause I just had your baby and you lied to you parents to be here and you're worried about what you're mum will say because you hung up on her?" asked Miley exasperatedly.

"Good point" mumbled Nick sitting down on the end of the bed.

"I think we should go down to see him" said Nick. Miley wanted to as well but she wanted to distance herself from her son, otherwise it would be too hard to give him up, he wouldn't ever be able to run and be a carefree child without cameras constantly in his face.

"Nick..I don't think we should" said Miley avoiding eye contact.

"Why Miles? Wait you're not still thinking of going through with the adoption plan are you?" asked Nick getting worried.

"Nick it's not a thought it's a definite plan" Miley felt tears in her eyes once again.

"It can't be a plan.. and what if I say no? I'm the father!" shouted Nick feeling an overwhelming sense of anger towards Miley. _Why won't she accept the idea of us being a family? _he thought to himself.

"It's not as easy as that, we can't just be that happy hallmark card family! We have thousands of fans and paparazzi always around us, we're always on tour and we barely have enough time for school! What makes you think we can raise a baby?" Miley replied. Nick grabbed his hat and sunglasses and stormed out of the room.

Miley broke down crying, she felt awful, she hated the fact that she couldn't stop crying and she just wanted things to go back to normal.

* * *

After walking around the grounds of the hospital and singing quietly Nick had calmed down quite considerably. He always found that music was the one thing that helped him. He walked back into the hospital and headed back to Mileys room, he knocked quietly. Emma opened the door and recognised him. She opened the door wider for him to come in but Nick shook his head. He whispered to her to step out for a moment. She closed the door and Nick spoke quickly and quietly.

"Look Emma I just want to visit my son but they think I'm blind so I can't go by myself, will you please come with me for 5 minutes" he begged. Emma saw how miserable he was. She opened the door and told Miley she would be back in 10 minutes. They made their way down to the Nicu. Emma once again pretended to guide him to the little boy. Nick could stare at him for hours. Even though he was connected to many tubes and wires Nick saw past them and saw his son, he could picture him taking his first steps, saying 'dada', himself playing football with him, playing in the garden, many images flashed through his mind. However as he looked at the light above him to keep him warm Nick was reminded of the camera lights always in their face and he imagined a different set of images. The little boy holding onto Nick as the paparazzi followed them to the car, him crying as the flashes went off in his face, him being rejected by his grandparents because of his parents mistake. These thoughts made Nick take a step back and really think about adoption. Maybe what Miley was saying was right, maybe it was for the best.

"I think we should go back up now, it's been 10 minutes" said Emma. Nick nodded and was led back to the room.

"Miles I'm...I'm sorry, I can see your point" said Nick sitting on the bed.

"Miles please get out from under the covers and say something" said Nick after he got no reply. He heard a mumbled 'no' come from under the sheets. Emma smiled.

"I know how we can get her to talk" she said. "Missy" teased Emma.

"Ok fine!" shouted Miley.

"Will you please call me Missy again, I hate it" she sighed trying to sit up but her stiches were very sore.

"Here let me help" said Nick helping her to sit up.

"No Nick really it's fi-" she stated to say but Nick had already lifted her up. She didn't move, words couldn't describe the pain she felt all around her lower abdomen. Nick turned around to sit back down when he noticed Emmas expression. He looked back at Miley and was utterly confused when she stated practically streaming and crying at once. Nick felt so guilty he was just trying to help. Emma pressed the buzzer for a nurse and ushered Nick into the bathroom. She then quickly put on Mileys wig and mask knowing this was the last thing she wanted but the nurse had to check her stitches. A nurse opened the door within minutes and calmly attempted to find out what happened. Emma explained that she has attempted to help Miley while Nick listened through the door.

"She had teared two of her stitches, we can stitch them back easily, it happens all the time, quite painful though, I'll arrange for some pain medication shall I?" said The nurse as Miley nodded unable to speak. Within 30 minutes the nurse had Miley all cleaned up and medicated. Once she had left Nick was finally able to emmerge from the bathroom.

"Miley I am so so sorry I really am I was just trying to help and I'm sorry" he mumbled. Miley was now no longer in pain so she was able to forgive him.

"It's ok, just never do that again" she said.

"More importantly what are we going to do?" asked Miley.

"I don't know" mumbled Nick.

"Maybe we should visit him one last time and see if we can do what's best for him, he deserves a good life, even if it's not with us" said Miley. Nick nodded and leaned over to give Miley a peck on the lips.

"I love you" said Nick.

"I love you too" she replied without any hesitation.

* * *

For once it's not a big cliff hanger! I know this chapter is a bit of a filler chapter but I really wanted to show you how Miley and Nick each feel about the possibility of adoption. And thank you so much- 12 reviews- the most so far!

I really love this story and love to hear you're comments!

Trivia: The new single from the album A little bit longer from the Jonas Brothers is called Blank

The song A little big Longer is about Nick's struggle with what illness?

Fill in Blank and what is the illness

Review Pretty Please!

Kwacceber

xxx


	11. Home

Happy Sunday Everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I read each one and they made me smile, which was a hard thing to do because I had a test everyday which stressed me out so much!

I don't own anything but the plot

**Major Changes made to this story so that it won't be deleted, Please Read the trailer for more info.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

"Emma did you put my bag in the car?" asked Miley.

"I've got your bag here I'll take it to the car now" she replied leaving the room. Miley thanked her and slowly got up out of the chair. It had now been a week since she had her son, she had told the nurses that she didn't have a name picked out yet so that she wouldn't have to sign any forms. She walked quickly past the cot. The baby had improved each day and was now off a ventilator. They had put the cot in her room this morning and already after only an hour she was finding it hard. Her heart told her to hold the baby and bond but her head told her not to. Nick was sitting next to the cot watching him sleep.

"Miley just to check what are we going to do? You're leaving the hospital today and we still have to sign the birth certificate" asked Nick. Miley didn't respond, instead she walked around the room making sure she had everything.

"Miley" said Nick.

"I'm trying to think of the best way out of this, we really need to decide whether we are going to give him up for adoption or not" said Miley. Nick gave her a puppy dog pout.

"We can't give him up" he said pleading with her.

"Nick we talked about this, with all the media and..." she started.

"So what! Other kids are raised in the media eye, at least he would have his real parents, and I was thinking last night, wouldn't he come looking for his real parents one day, can you imagine how it would feel to know your parents gave you up because you were an inconvenience to them?" he questioned with his voice getting louder. Miley was about to respond when a cry stopped her. Their son was awake and upset. Nick went to pick him up but Miley held out her arm.

"We can't" she said holding back tears.

"We can, we're his parents" said Nick trying to plead with her. She stared blankly ahead, Nick couldn't stand there and let him cry. He pushed Miley back and picked up the baby ever so carefully. He supported his head just like he did when his little brother was born, he practically got a lecture before he was able to hold his little brother. Gently, he held him close and walked around the room trying to soothe him. The baby soon calmed down, as if he knew he was in his daddy's arms. Nick then waited for him to drift off again before walking over to Miley. He sat there in silence waiting for her to look at the little angel asleep in his arms. Miley finally looked down and felt her heart melt. Nick sensed her relax and placed the baby in her arms showing her how to hold him. Nick let her look at the baby properly for the first time, a look full of love and compassion.

"How could you not want to have him in our lives?" he asked softly.

* * *

That evening Miley and Nick sat cuddled up together on the back porch of Emma's house.

"So tomorrow we go back?" asked Nick.

"Yup, back to our usual hectic lives" said Miley.

"Except I think it will be a little more hectic now that we have a baby" said Nick.

"I'd say so, we're not gonna get much sleep now" replied Miley.

"What did you do with the birth certificate?" asked Nick.

"I gave it back blank and left quickly" said Miley, she knew they would check it that night which is why it would be best for them to go back home.

"I hope our families take the news okay, I mean I know it will be a shock but I hope they understand" said Nick.

"Hey have you turned on your phone since your mom called?" asked Miley, Nick shook his head, the truth was he just didn't know what to say. After some time just talking calmly they headed inside and up to bed. Miley looked at their son sleeping soundly in an old bassinet that Emma had from when she was a baby.

"Tomorrow will be an memorable day" said Nick as he pulled back the covers and got into bed. Miley nodded in agreement and got in next to him. He placed his arms loosely around her waist holding her close to him.

* * *

After saying good bye to Emma and thanking her Nick and Miley headed home. They were going to go to Nicks house first. Miley sat in the back seat of the taxi with her little boy strapped in his new baby car seat that Emma had bought for them. Nick sat in the front trying to figure out what he would say to his parents. When they arrived they paid the driver and Nick carried the baby in the car seat.

"I'm home" he called out wondering if anyone was in the house. He left his keys on the table heard footsteps.

"Nick" said Joe rushing down the stairs.

"Where have you been man? I mean mom and dad have been..." he stopped dead when he saw what Nick was holding. He then noticed Miley standing at the door.

"Don't tell me this is what it looks like" he said staring at Nick.

"What does it look like?" asked Nick sheepishly.

"It looks like Mileys back with a kid that must be yours" said Joe.

"Yup you're right" said Nick.

"You guys are in so much trouble, mom has been worried sick about you" said Joe.

"Not to mention...that" he said pointing to the baby.

"It's not a that, he's our son, your nephew" said Miley protectively. Joe looked at the baby for a moment before turning to Nick

"Mom and dad are out looking for you, I'm gonna call them so she can finally relax" said Joe.

"But you can't mention the baby or me" said Miley.

"Fine" said Joe and he took out his cell phone. Once he had finished he put it back in his pocket.

"Yeah they were actually on their way home for lunch so they'll be here in like ten minutes" said Joe. Nick felt his heart start to beat very quickly.

"Okay let's stay calm, we'll go up to your room and wait for your parents" said Miley leading him upstairs.

Nick heard a car door slam and he went downstairs leaving Miley to mind the baby. Nick ran down the stairs and opened the door. He was greeted by a bone crushing hug from his mother. Once she was sure he wasn't hurt in anyway she changed her attitude from caring to angry.

"Where have you been?!" she shouted.

"Shh we have to be quiet" said Nick.

"Why?" asked his father.

"I'll tell you guys alone" he said looking at Kevin, Joe and their little brother Sam standing around him. His brothers left the room with Joe already whispering to Kevin.

"Okay I don't exactly know how to say this but here it goes, I have a son with Miley, I went to find her, which I did and she had a baby boy, they are both in my room right now" Nick continued not letting his parents speak.

"I am so sorry that I broke my promise, believe me I felt bad about that, but Miley and I love each other, so that's why we broke our promise, because we will end up married one day" Nick sat their looking at his parents, both of them looked completely confused. Eventually his father spoke.

"So we're grandparents, and Miley left because she was pregnant, with your child" said his dad.

"Yes" said Nick.

"And they're upstairs right now" he asked. Nick nodded.

"Will I ask them to come down?" asked Nick. His dad nodded still trying to absorb what his son had just told him. Miley carried the little boy down the stairs and into the sitting room.

"Mom, Dad, This is my son" said Nick

* * *

So glad I finished the chapter! It's 2am here, so I'm really tired!

Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter and I need ideas for baby boy names!

Trivia: The actress who plays Lily, Mileys best friend on Hannah Montana is called Blank Osment

Fill in the Blank

kwacceber

xxx


	12. A Baby

Hi Everyone! So one day this week I logged onto my email account and it said I had a review on this story, I was excited to see what it said but it turns out it wasn't a review,**some reader reported this story because it was about real people, yet it showed up as a review**. I was afraid my story would be deleted **so I changed the whole story**. All the details about the changes are in the trailer, basically the story is now about Miley Stewart(Though In my head it will still be about real people, just that when I type the story I use some different names).

I was really upset that this story was reported, I mean don't people have better things to do with their time, and plus there and loads of stories in the Hannah Montana section alone that are about real people so why was mine reported? So anyone reading with a fic about real people be warned, I won't say the name of the person who reported me, it's on the review page anyways.

**PS** Sam in this story is like Frankie, Nicks little brother, and he is 10.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hannah Montana.

Towards the end of the chapter some readers might not like how overprotective Robbie Ray is, just a warning.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Miley held the baby boy in her arms gently rocking him. Nick's parents looked from him to Miley to the baby, they were both in shock. His mother stood up and left the room unable to believe what had happened. Nick's dad went to go after her but Nick stood up.

"I'll go" said Nick as he left the room. Nick's dad sat looking at Miley and the little boy.

"Do you want to hold your grandson?" asked Miley. He nodded and Miley walked over and placed her son in his arms. He looked down at the baby in awe, he had forgotten how small they were when they were born.

"Does he have a name?" he asked. Miley shock her head.

"Not yet, we wanted to find the perfect one for him" she replied. Meanwhile Nick followed his mother to the kitchen.

"Mom" he spoke gently. She looked up at him, he could see her face was a mixture of anger and sadness.

"You broke your promise" she said, her voice quivering.

"But I told you it was because..." he tried to explain.

"Because you love her, and you think you are going to marry her, You're 15 Nicholas, you don't know what love is, you don't know that people change, plans change, This is why you're father and I got you that ring, we trusted you, now you have gone and thrown your life away" she said bitterly. Nick sat down in front of his mother and took a deep breath, he could feel anger building within him and he knew shouting at his mother wouldn't help the situation.

"I know love means you miss that person with all your heart, even when you saw them 10 minutes ago, it means you would listen to them, even if they are talking about something you know nothing about, it means that when they need you, you are there in a heartbeat, and it means when you share your love with someone, who was made because of you, nothing can keep you away from them, My son was made because Miley and I love each other, how can you not accept that?" he asked her.

"Because what you feel now won't always last forever" she said standing up.

"And how do you know that it won't last? I will always be there for my son, and for Miley" Nick stated.

"But you're in the public eye 24/7, how can this child have a normal life?" argued his mother.

"Do you think I'm not worried about that, Did you know that we almost gave him up for adoption because of that!" shouted Nick.

"You almost did what?" said his mother looking at Nick.

"He was born premature, he was so small, and they thought he was going to die, I remember looking at him thinking he wouldn't survive a camera flash...but Miley and I talked about it, and we love him, so we would never give him up, life would just be a bit more complicated now" said Nick.

"A bit?" said his mother sarcastically.

"Okay a lot" but we'll have each other, Will our son have his grandma and grandpa?" asked Nick knowing this would spark some kind of emotion. She looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Yes he'll have his grandma and grandpa" she said hugging him.

"Thanks mom, I know all of this is hard to take in". When they walked back into the front room Kevin was holding the baby while Sam sat next to his asking to hold him.

"So any ideas for names?" asked Nick as he sat down down next to Miley.

"Sam" said Sam grinning.

"Okay any other suggestions?" said Nick.

"Something that begins with a J" said Sam.

"Why?" asked Miley.

"So I can call him JJ" replied Sam as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, only in a ten year olds mind would this be possible.

"JJ does sound cute" said Miley.

"How about Jake?" suggested Kevin. Miley shock her head.

"No, I'm not naming my son after my ex- boyfriend Jake Ryan" she stated.

"How about naming him after my father, James?" suggested Nick's dad. Nick turned to Miley.

"His nickname could be Jamie, or JJ" he said looking over at Sam who smiled back at him.

"You are a persistent little brother" he said to Sam.

"And for a middle name?" asked Nick looking around the room.

"Peter" said Miley "After my granddad".

"James Peter Stewart" said Nick.

"James Peter Lucas" corrected Miley.

"You sure? It's doesn't have to be my name" said Nick.

"I know, but I want it to be" said Miley.

* * *

After they all had lunch Nick's mom Danielle and his dad John drove Nick, Miley and baby Jamie to Miley's house. Miley keyed in her code and the gates opened. Inside the house Jackson noticed the gates opening and looked out the window. He gasped when he saw Miley in the car not noticing the car seat next to her.

"Mom! Dad! Miley's back!" he shouted. Miley and Nick walked up to the house holding hands followed by John while Danielle minded Jamie in the car. Miley was afraid of what her father's reaction was going to be, he was very protective of her. Once she opened the door her mom pulled her into a hug and sobbed.

"Oh baby girl I thought something awful had happened to you! Where did you go?" she asked ushering her to the sofa where her father and brother hugged her. Nick and John stood in the background almost unnoticed.

"I had to get away from everything it was just too much, I stayed at this flat for a while, well you found out about that, but then I stayed at Emma's house and she was great, really supportive and was there for everything, and then I called Nick for the last week" said Miley rambling trying to not blurt out 'By the way we have a son'. Miley's mom Susan looked over at Nick and his dad.

"But why did you call Nick and not us?" she asked.

"Because he needed to be there" said Miley.

"Why?" asked Jackson. Nick walked over and took Miley's hand.

"Because she was pregnant" said Nick.

"What?" said Robbie Ray, his face hardening.

"I had a baby boy a week ago, we named him James Peter Lucas" said Miley avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"So where is he?" asked Jackson.

"In the car with my mom" said Nick.

"When did this 'incident' happen?" asked Susan.

"The night the best of both worlds concert ended" said Nick. Robbie Ray looked up.

"So you had sex with my little girl and I was just down the hall" he said angrily.

"Well em.. yeah I.." Nick mumbled.

"You got her pregnant, made her run away and now you think you can walk into my home and pretend we are going to all be one big happy family?" asked Robbie Ray standing up.

"Well I've got news for you, that's bullshit" he shouted as he punched Nick square in the eye. Miley screamed and tried to stop her dad but John had to intervene and Susan pulled her husband back.

"Miley get upstairs, and as for you, leave my home and don't come back" said Robbie Ray forcefully.

"But daddy, my son is in the car I have to go get him" pleaded Miley.

"There is no way that bastard child is coming into this house" said Robbie Ray.

"But..." Miley couldn't finish her sentence.

"No buts, now get upstairs, and you two leave now" he said emphasizing the last word.

"Nick, look after him for me" shouted Miley as her dad ordered her upstairs. Nick nodded as he saw her leave through one eye while his other eye was too painful to open. Miley watched from her bedroom window as Nick left. Her heart longed to be with him and make sure he was ok, but her heart was breaking also because her son was going with them. She took out her cell phone and texted Nick. As they drove away Nick took out his cell phone to read the message.

_Nicky J, Miley and JJ 4ever_

_I love you_

* * *

A bit of a sad note to end the chapter on....but I think it's good, It shows an overprotective father's reaction to this situation

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone, I have 98- WOW! So getting to 100 would be amazing!

Thanks for you're support and as I said if anyone gets confused with the changes, pm me.

kwacceber

xxx


	13. Night Time Struggles

First of all I just want to say THANK YOU! 108 reviews wow! Now I know some of you didn't like the changes I made, And I'll be honest neither did I but If you had read the start of the last chapter, my story was reported for having real people in it so I HAD to change it otherwise I risked this story being deleted.

Also has anyone else noticed that the old story stats and user stats aren't the same, story stats doesn't show you the total amount of hits on your story anymore and user stats just won't show you what users have added you to their author alerts or favourite authors, so if anyone has the time please email fanfiction and ask them to change this! I was so annoyed, I've already sent 2 emails but nothing has changed. sad sad.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_"Nick, look after him for me" shouted Miley as her dad ordered her upstairs. Nick nodded as he saw her leave through one eye while his other eye was too painful to open. Miley watched from her bedroom window as Nick left. Her heart longed to be with him and make sure he was ok, but her heart was breaking also because her son was going with them. She took out her cell phone and texted Nick. As they drove away Nick took out his cell phone to read the message._

_Nicky J, Miley and JJ 4ever_

_I love you _

Nick rolled over in bed trying to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Miley. The look of sadness on her face as she walked up the stairs. Her father's reaction to their situation was probably the worst they could have expected. He got out of bed and opened the door to go downstairs to get a glass of water. The noise of the door however woke Jamie up. His cries filled the room and Nick swore under his breath.

"Shit" he mumbled tiredly. He had actually forgotten Jamie was there for a moment, he wasn't used to this. Nick walked over to the new crib his mom had bought that day. She had bought the display model so she was able to take it home straight away. He bent down and picked up Jamie soothing him.

"Shh JJ, you'll wake up everyone" he said as he rocked him gently. After another few minutes Jamie was still crying and Nick didn't know what to do. He was tired and his mind went blank, anything his mother had told him earlier went out the window.

"You miss mommy don't you, I miss her too" he whispered to his son as he sat on the bed. Nick fed drained in every sense of the word, he didn't care that he was feeling sorry for himself, he knew it would do no good but he felt like his whole world had come crashing down. Miley was his everything, for him to be told by her father to never come to their house ever again hurt so much. He tried to imagine how Miley was feeling.

* * *

Miley was feeling worse than Nick. It wasn't enough that her emotions were still all over the place but her father stopped her from being with her son. She wrapped her arms around her stomach remembering the bump that used to be there. She held a pillow to her stomach and clutched it tightly. She sobbed into the pillow and looked over at the time, it was 2 am in the morning. There was no way she could call Nick at this hour. Luckily her dad didn't know about the new iphone she had bought just before he left, she was going to be very careful with this phone since it was her only link to Nick. She took out her phone and looked at the pictures of Nick holding Jamie at Emma's house. Another picture was of her, Nick and Jamie, Emma took the picture and said they looked like a happy little family. She felt tears run down her cheeks. Miley then felt the strangest sensation, her top was wet. She got out of bed and went into her bathroom. As she removed her top she saw that her breasts were leaking milk. She then remembered the nurse saying something about this. Miley took out her bag and searched until she found the pads the nurse had given her. Miley then put on a bra with the pads and put on a clean top. As she got back into bed she found a text from Nick.

* * *

Nick had tears in his eyes and he sat holding Jamie. He didn't know what to do.

"Need some help Nicky?" asked her mother softly from the door.

"Mom, how did you..?" Nick looked up slightly startled.

"I could hear the cries, I've always been a light sleeper" she smiled as she walked into the room.

"I need help" sobbed Nick as she sat next to him. She reached over and gently took Jamie out of Nick's arms. She checked his diaper and stood up.

"He needs to be changed and he probably wants to be fed" said Danielle.

"Nick I know you miss her but at least you know where she is right now, and she has her phone, but right now you have a son who needs you" said Danielle as she changed his diaper.

"It just feels like everythings going wrong" mumbled Nick.

"Things may have taken an unexpected turn but the sky isn't going to fall down now come on, I'm going to go down and get a bottle for Jamie, why don't you text Miley, see if she's awake" said his mother as she left the room. Nick picked up his phone and typed a message.

_Hey Miles _

_I know you're probably asleep but I just thought I'd tell you Jamie is awake and we're gonna feed him, my mom is helping but I miss you so much, we'll have to try and work something out because it's not fair on you or Jamie or me that we can't see each other, I love you forever and always. _

Nick sent the message and lay back on his bed. His eyes hurt, and his body ached for sleep. His mom Danielle walked back in with Jamie. Nick went to hold Jamie but his mother shook her head silently. She then placed Jamie in his crib.

"Oh he's asleep" he whispered.

"Yes he had his bottle, I burped him and he fell asleep on my way back up here" she whispered back "Try get some sleep, if you need any help I'm just down the hall". Nick nodded and hugged his mother. She was the only reason he wasn't falling apart right now. He heard his phone beep and noticed a text from Miley. He went into the bathroom making sure to close the door very quietly and rang Miley.

"Hey Nicky, Can't sleep either?" she asked glad to be able to speak to him.

"Nope, And I woke Jamie up when I opened the door, he's asleep now though" said Nick.

"I wish I could be there" sighed Miley.

"Is there any way you could say you were going out with Lily or something and come here?" he asked.

"No, I'm practically on house arrest, dad has even put a new bolt on the front and back door, changed the code on the gates and hired a night time security guard".

"Wow, How did he arrange all that in one day?" asked Nick.

"He called some lock guy and paid him extra and the security guard is my Hannah Montana body guard Roxy, so she was available, now she's sleeping on the couch downstairs near the door, but she hears everything, Roxy like a puma" Miley recited the last phrase by heart, She had heard it too many times.

"Look tomorrow my dad and I are going up to your house, you have aright to see your own son, I might even ask Joe and Kevin to come too" said Nick.

"Just don't gang up on him, he can nasty when he wants to be, as you've seen, by the way how's your eye?" she asked.

"Sore, but I put ice on it, It's gonna be bruised for a while now" sighed Nick, he yawned feeling more relaxed after talking to Miley.

"I think we should go to bed" said Miley hearing him yawn.

"Okay mommy" said Nick. Miley smiled.

"Okay daddy" she giggled quietly.

* * *

So tired, hope you like the chapter, I'd love to hear your opinions!

Trivia: What character does Moises Arias play on Hannah Montana- hint- a laugh he usually does sounds like Mwah-hahahahaha!

Review!! Come on you know you want to!

Kwacceber

xxx


	14. It's Not Fair

Note: When editing chapters I lost this chapter and had to re-write it. If anyone who read the original remembers something that should be here please pm me, I would be very grateful.

I hope this chapter is as close to the original as possible, but I did write it the original at least six months ago

* * *

_"Look tomorrow my dad and I are going up to your house, you have aright to see your own son, I might even ask Joe and Kevin to come too" said Nick._

_"Just don't gang up on him, he can nasty when he wants to be, as you've seen, by the way how's your eye?" she asked._

_"Sore, but I put ice on it, It's gonna be bruised for a while now" sighed Nick, he yawned feeling more relaxed after talking to Miley._

_"I think we should go to bed" said Miley hearing him yawn._

_"Okay mommy" said Nick. Miley smiled._

_"Okay daddy" she giggled quietly._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 13 **

Miley woke up clutching her phone after a rough nights sleep. She kept waking thinking about Jamie and Nick. She checked her phone and saw Nick had sent a picture message of him feeding Jamie breakfast. She went to reply when she heard a knock at the door. Before she had a chance to hide the phone her dad opened the door. Robbie Ray went to speak and then stopped and looked at the phone.

"Miley, what are you doing with a phone? I thought I took it off you" he said sternly.

"I don't have a phone" said Miley quickly trying to hide the phone. Robbie Ray walked over and easily took the phone out of her hands. He looked at the picture of Nick feeding Jamie on the screen and glared.

"That bastard" he sneered. He left the room with Miley quickly following him.

"Dad Please, don't do this, this isn't you, please just give me back my phone and we can sort this out!" begged Miley.

"That boy took advantage of you and now he can raise that bastard child, You are to have nothing to do with him ever again" said angrily Robbie Ray and he entered the kitchen. He took the phone and placed it in the sink.

"No! No!" shouted Miley as she ran over. She watched helplessly as her dad held her back and turned on the water. A tear rolled down he cheek as the picture on the screan went black, like a candle blown out forever.

"No" Miley sobbed. She ran out of the room and slammed the door. Her last link to Nick was gone, she felt like she was in a prison in her own home.

* * *

Later that day Miley went down to the kitchen only because she needed food. She couldn't stand to be around her father and was glad he wasn't in the kitchen when she entered. She made herself a sandwich and ate in silence fighting back tears. As she placed her place in the sink she noticed a piece of paper on the counter. She picked it up out of curiosity. It read:

_Susan, I've gone for a jog on the beach, the new code for the gates is 7566B and the new keys will be under my red guitar, make sure you through away this note when you read it so Miley doesn't see, _

_Love Robbie. _

Miley for once was glad that her mother was forgetful. She put the note in her back pocket and checked to see if anyone was around. She took a set of keys from under the guitar and tried to think how she could gain more time without her father chasing her. She walked past the bathroom and looked at the key, it could be taken out and locked from the other side. She quietly took the key out and hid behind the the closet door. She didn't know how long she would have to wait but she knew she had to do this if she wanted to be free. Ten minutes later Robbie Ray walked past and closed the bathroom door. Miley rushed foreword as quietly as possible and locked the door. She ran to the front door and used the keys to open it dropping them once the door was open. She ran down the driveway and punched in the code to the gates. She ran flat out for ten minutes until she had to stop. She slowed to a walk and shivered. It was evening and there was not much light.

_"Do not let yourself be scared Miley_" she thought to herself. A car drove by slowly and stopped near her. She was terrified that it was her father, however the voice from the car was not his.

"Miley?"

"Joe! Oh thank goodness!" she replied.

"How did you get out? Why are you out in the cold?" he asked.

"How about I tell you while you give me a ride to your house" she replied as she approched the car.

"Of course Miles, Hop in" he said as he unlocked the doors. Miley told he what she had done and before she knew it they were at the Lucas residence. Joe opened the door and called Nick down.

"What?" replied Nick tiredly from the top of the stairs.

"Nicky!" said Miley as she rushed up the stairs. She kissed him passionately clinging onto him. She quickly told him what had happened and they went to his room where Jamie was in his crib still awake. Miley picked up he son and held him close.

"Oh my baby boy I've missed you, did you miss mommy?" she asked looking down. Happy was a word that couldn't even describe how she felt. She looked over at the clock on Nick's nightstand and noticed that it had been about 45 minutes since she had locked her dad in the bathroom. She would have thought he would have been here by now. As she cuddled Jamie, Nick looked out the window.

"Miley you're dad and the police have just pulled up outside" said Nick. Miley's face turned white.

"Shit" she mumbled.

* * *

Hope it's close to the original!

Review, come on you know you want to click that button...

kwacceber

xxx


	15. My Little Girl

You guys rock! You know that right?? 141 reviews total!! Sorry for the long wait, sometimes life is just crazy and you have no time to update. Hope you guys like the chapter!

* * *

_"Oh my baby boy I've missed you, did you miss mommy?" she asked looking down. Happy was a word that couldn't even describe how she felt. She looked over at the clock on Nick's nightstand and noticed that it had been about 45 minutes since she had locked her dad in the bathroom. She would have thought he would have been here by now. As she cuddled Jamie, Nick looked out the window. _

_"Miley you're dad and the police have just pulled up outside" said Nick. Miley's face turned white. _

_"Shit" she mumbled._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"What are we going to do?" asked Nick looking at Miley desperately trying to think of a solution. Miley held Jamie close to her and sat on Nicks bed. Jamie started to cry, almost as if he sensed something was wrong.

"He needs to be changed" said Nick holding out his hands to change JJ.

"No problem, I know how" said Miley taking him over to the changing stand.

"Nick! Will you come down here please" shouted Nicks dad from downstairs.

"We need to go down don't we?" asked Miley sadly.

"Look my dad only said for me to go down, stay with JJ, I'll be back up when I can" said Nick holding her close. Miley sighed remembering how safe she felt in his arms, it was a special feeling she had missed so much when she ran away. Nick kissed Jamie on his forehead and went downstairs.

"Don't worry JJ, Daddy will be back up soon" said Miley. JJ still seemed discontent, even though he had a bond with Miley, when Nick was gone he didn't remember who Miley was. His crying persisted and Miley didn't know what to do.

"Okay stay calm" she whispered to herself. She changed Jamie and then held his close and gently rocked him. She gently sang to him hoping this would spark some kind of connection from when she carried him for all those months. Jamie settled down upon hearing her voice. Miley placed him in his crib for a small nap. She heard a car driving away and looked out Nicks window to see the back of the police car as it drove off. Miley let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. She heard a lot of noise downstairs and the door opening behind her.

"Nick they're gone" she said Happily as she turned around.

"I believe _Nick_ is the one who is gone" said Robbie Ray standing at the door. Mileys face went pale as she realised what he meant.

"You had Nick arrested! Why?! HOW?" Miley shouted. JJ woke up and started to cry and Miley went to comfort him.

"Don' touch that brat, he's staying here, you on the other hand are coming with me" said Robbie Ray taking hold of her arm and leading her downstairs.

"No! Let go of me! Jamie!" Miley shouted as they got downstairs.

"Leave her alone" said Joe standing in front of the door.

"Or what? I'm her father and she is coming home now" said Robbie Ray pushing past Joe.

"Danielle! Please look after Jamie, he needs someone" pleaded Miley before she was taken outside.

"I will Miley don't worry!" called Nicks Mom as she ran upstairs to Jamie.

* * *

Back home Robbie Ray let Miley out of the car and guided her into the house.

"Now, that's better, you're home, that bastard has been arrested, what could be better?" he asked not really looking for a response.

"What could be better? Maybe if oh I don't know... Everything was the other way around!" shouted Miley. She could feel tears roll down her checks as she thought of Nick and Jamie.

"Where is everyone?" she asked noticing the house was silent.

"Your moms at at spa weekend vacation and your brother is at his friends house" said Robbie Ray calming getting a beer from the fridge and sitting down to watch the football.

"How can you just sit there? You have just ruined everything" sobbed Miley feeling her world crash down around her. Miley woke up in her dads arms on the couch.

"Oh good baby girl you're awake" said Robbie Ray patting her forehead with a cold face cloth.

"What.." Miley mumbled.

"You fainted, out cold for a good few minutes, here have a sip of water" he said offering her a cup. Miley took it and then remembered why she fainted. She went to jump up but felt too weak. She feebly sat on the chair opposite him.

"Why did you help me?" she asked confused.

"That's easy, cause I love you, you're my little girl.... were... my little girl" mumbled Robbie Ray.

"When you started all this singing stuff you were still little Miley, but look at you now...you ain't my little girl no more" said Robbie Ray.

"Is that why you have been so over protective since I got home?" asked Miley, it was the first time she had seen another side of him that she missed.

"Well.. yeah.. I mean you're only 15, how can I accept you being a..a mother? But I finally understood, you didn't want this, this is all because of him, he forced you, and now he is gonna pay" said Robbie Ray, each word full of anger and hatred.

"Dad no, Nick didn't force me, I was.." Miley tried to explain but he stopped her.

"Ah, I see he's got you trained to say he didn't, but I know my little girl and she wouldn't agree to that, not after the promise she made to herself and to god" said Robbie Ray, he was so certain that he was right, nothing would change his mind.

"That promise means waiting until you find your true love! And I did, so what if it was a little early" said Miley standing up even though she still felt dizzy.

"Oh he is good, did he write that himself? True love? You're 15, you don't know what that is, and he will find out tomorrow at the trial that lies get you nowhere" said Robbie Ray.

"Well I will tell the truth and they will see that.." Miley started to say.

"That you're dilusional!" shouted Robbie Ray.

"You have been brainwashed by that Lucas boy" said Robbie Ray.

"I am going to that trial no matter what" said Miley firmly.

"You think so? Cause I don't" said her dad.

"Well who's gonna stop me?" she asked knowing what to expect.

"Me" he replied.

* * *

Yay I finally updated! Get ready for a drama filled trial next chapter!

AND Happy Christmas Everyone! I can't wait, I am getting a beautiful perfume I adore! And some other stuff... What is everyone else getting?

Trivia Time:

Mileys new Boyfriend Justin Gaston is:

a) A doctor

b) An actor

c) An underwear model/ Singer

or d) A comedian

Yes they are dating- need proof? Check out Taylor Swifts interview with Ryan Seacrest, Justin played her love interest in her music video for "Love Story". Taylor says that the video was shot before he started dating Miley, this does not go unnoticed by Ryan and Taylor covers her mouth realising she outed the couple!


	16. When a boy and a girl

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It's so nice to get feedback and if you have any constructive criticism please don't hesitate to tell me. Updates may now be every 2 weeks instead of every week. This is due to the amount of work I will have soon big exams.. fun...

The answer to the trivia was c) An underwear model/singer and I'm sure Miley is happy with him but they will never be as good as Niley. Plus what would their couple name be? Milstin? Justily? Neither sound very romantic...

This Chapter is rated M for the last paragraph.

* * *

"I am going to that trial no matter what" said Miley firmly.

"You think so? Cause I don't" said her dad.

"Well who's gonna stop me?" she asked knowing what to expect.

"Me" he replied.

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

**Full Title: When a boy and a girl love each other very much...**

Nick sat at a table in a plain room with only a door and a mirror. Nick guessed that behind the mirror there were more police men. Before he had a chance to contemplate his day, one that started out in his home and ended up at the state jail, a tall man dressed in a suit and his dad entered the room. Nick stood up quickly rushing to hug his father, he felt a great sense of relief once he saw him. It was like when he was small and his dad would come and get him out of trouble at school. However instead of his dad talking to the principal and apologizing for Nick when he decided to start a water balloon fight with some other guys in his class, he was facing charges for rape.

"Nick this is your lawyer Mr. Thompson" said his dad.

"Mr. Thompson this is Nick" the man shook Nicks hand and sat down to open his briefcase.

"Okay Nick, I am going to need you to be completely truthful here, Since the age gap between you and the girl.." he started.

"Miley" said Nick feeling his heart ache.

"Yes Miley..Stewart" he said checking his papers.

"The age gap is less than two years so this case can only be trialed as a misdemeanour rape" he said noting something on the paper.

"However even so we need to have our facts straight because is this trial does not go in your favour you could still face time in jail, if it goes in our favour you will most likely be assigned community service." he said sternly.

"So.. do I have to tell you everything that happened that night?" asked Nick awkwardly.

"No, not everything, I don't need to, however anything that impacts the case I will need to hear" he said looking at Nick.

"Well.. um.. she came to my room and.." Nick started.

"Did you tell her to come to your room? Text her?" asked Mr. Thompson taking notes as her spoke.

"No, usually she would come say goodnight and give me a kiss before she went to bed, but that night she didn't arrive until after 11pm, she asked me if a song I had sang meant that I loved her, which it did so I told her" said Nick feeling too embarrassed to continue with his dad in the room.

"Go on" said Mr. Thompson looking up from his notes.

"Em..dad do you mind waiting outside for a few minutes" said Nick feeling his cheeks burn.

"Son it's nothing to be ashamed of really, I mean you wouldn't be here if your mother and I hadn't.." his dad tried to explain but Nick stopped him.

"DAD! Please just for a few minutes" he shouted and pleaded. His dad sighed and stood up closing the door behind him. Nick could have sworn he heard a quiet chuckle from Mr. Thompson

"Did she suggest having sex or did you?" asked Mr. Thompson. Nick was officially completely embarrassed.

"Eh well she started to kiss me which led to a make out session but Miley was the one who started taking off my clothes, I didn't object until I remembered my promise" said Nick pointing to his ring. Mr. Thompson nodded and noted the ring.

"But she said we were going to end up together so why not start early, then.. well you know we..." Nick mumbled the last part.

"I don't need details on that part Nick relax, now did at any point did you take control and perhaps pin her arms back or something along those lines?" asked Mr. Thompson.

"No, actually she was kinda in charge, but see if we get Miley to testify I'll be fine, It's all because of her Dad that I'm here" said Nick.

"I understand that but whether Miley will be able to testify is another question, My guess is that her father will not willingly allow her" said Mr. Thompson. Nick nodded knowing what Robbie Ray was like.

"Okay well I've got you bail until the trial but you will have to wear an ankle bracelet until the trial on Tuesday" said Mr. Thompson leading Nick out of the room.

"Thanks Mr. Thompson, see you on Tuesday" said Nick.

* * *

Tuesday came faster than Nick expected. He was glad to have a few days to relax with Jamie but he hadn't spoken to Miley since the day he was arrested. He had not talked to his family much since that day. He was embarrassed and somehow most conversations led to that topic. He sat in the front room playing peek-a-boo with Jamie while he was in a baby swing. As it rocked gently back and foreword Nick would hide behind a pillow and then reappear. It was a simple yet amusing game for JJ. Nick was so wrapped up in his own little world that he didn't notice Joe and Kevin walk into the room. Nick made a funny sound that made Jamie smile up at him.

"Will you play peek-a-boo with me too?" asked Joe trying to stifle a laugh. Nick turned around and turned red.

"What do you want?" he sighed turning back to JJ seeing his eyes drooping. Nick turned off the rocker and stood up.

"Come on man sit down, you haven't said a word since you got back, the trials tomorrow don't you wanna get anything off your chest?" asked Kevin. Nick stopped and turned around. He reluctantly sat down opposite his brothers tired of avoiding them.

"Go on" he said.

"What?" asked Kevin.

"You clearly have questions about what happen at the jail so ask" said Nick.

"What did the lawyer ask you?" asked Joe.

"Did you have to go into a cell?" asked Kevin.

"Why did you ask dad to leave?" asked Joe.

"Wow guys slow down, no I wasn't in a cell but I was in this room by myself, the lawyer asked me exactly what happened that night and before I answered I asked dad to leave" said Nick.

"But ...why?" asked Kevin.

"Would you like to explain to dad what you and your girlfriend Danielle did when you guys disappeared from the new years party?" asked Nick. Kevin turned a deep shade of red and went silent for a moment.

"How do you know about that?" he asked quietly.

"I went up to my hotel room to escape the madness for a few minutes and I heard you guys, your room was next to mine and.. well Danielle shouted your name" admitted Nick. Kevin blushed even more if possible. Joe was laughing in the corner when Nick turned to him.

"Oh quit laughing, I'd say you've done it with Camilla" said Kevin.

"Actually I haven't" said Joe almost proudly.

"Not even a blow job?" smirked Nick. Joe stopped smiling immediately causing Nick and Kevin to burst out laughing. This woke Jamie who started crying. Nick stopped laughing and went to look after Jamie.

"Boys time for lunch" called their mom.

"We'll be there in a sec." replied Kevin.

"How did you know Camilla and I..?" asked Joe.

"I didn't, you just told me" smirked Nick as he went upstairs to put Jamie down for his nap.

* * *

Hope you guys liked that chapter, a little bit a humour in this chapter.

Trivia Time!

On Dick Clarks Rockin' New years eve Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato, Lionel Ritchie, The Jonas Brothers and Ryan Seacrest were preparing for the countdown.

When it was midnight Taylor hugged.....?

A) Lionel Ritchie

B) Joe Jonas

C) Kevin Jonas

D) Demi Lovato

E) No one

If you aren't from america like me you can watch the clips online!!

Review Pretty Please, It makes me very happy, I do a happy dance in fact, well no not really....:D

kwacceber

xxx


	17. Ready Teddy?

You guys make me smile every time! I love your reviews! The answer to the trivia was d) Demi Lovato.

When I'm stuck for inspiration I read your reviews again, and when everything at school gets so hectic I know my updates suffer, but I'm under a lot of pressure at the moment, sorry again guys.

Ps. I've never been in court so the courtroom scene is only based on my limited knowledge from movies!

* * *

"Boys time for lunch" called their mom.

"We'll be there in a sec." replied Kevin.

"How did you know Camilla and I..?" asked Joe.

"I didn't, you just told me" smirked Nick as he went upstairs to put Jamie down for his nap.

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

Nick stared out the car window glumly as he saw paparazzi follow the car. They usually followed him around, luckily no one had a picture of him being taken away by the police but the media would go into overdrive once they found out about Jamie. Nick saw no reason to be particularly happy. Jamie had kept him awake last night, he was still only a few months old so he wouldn't sleep through the night yet. As the car pulled up outside their destination. Nick got out and stood behind Big Rob as he led the way. Once inside they were escorted to the courtroom. Nick sat anxiously waiting for the trial to begin. He had the support of his dad, Kevin and Joe while his mom was at home with Jamie and his younger brother Sam. The room was almost empty since it was a closed courtroom, Nick looked around optimistically hoping to see Miley. However he only saw Robbie Ray glaring at him from the third row.

"Just look ahead, you don't want to provoke him" whispered his dad from behind him. Nick nodded and shuffled in his seat. A few moments passed and the judge entered the room. Both lawyers presented their cases and Nick was called to the stand first naturally. His laywer focused on asking Nick questions that prooved that he was innocent, while the opposition tried as hard as they could to spin anything Nick said. When Nick tried to explain about his purity ring to the opposition things got a bit out of hand.

"So you are trying to pin this on Miley are you? Ms. Stewart also wears a promise ring yet she does not endorse this 24/7, you and your brothers though have talked about these rings many times, a lot of pressure, expectations, don't you think, easier for you to try and shift the blame because you have a ring that has been mentioned numerous times, it would be the perfect set up.." the lawyer pressed until Nicks laywer interupted.

"Objection, my client is being harassed" he argued.

"Granted, Mr. Smith you have made your point, Nicolas please respond" replied the judge.

"Thank you your honour, no I am not trying to put the blame on anyone, Miley didn't force me and I didn't force her, we love each other" said Nick simply. He felt like shouting with frustration, it was like he was a ticking bomb and this lawyer was connecting all the wires to make him explode.

At the end of the hearing the jury was undecided and the judge set one more date to question the evidence further and ordered Robbie Ray to bring Miley since no verdict could be decided without her account of the night.

* * *

"I'm home!" shouted Susan, Mileys mom as she opened the door, she had been on holidays with her friends at a spa resort for two weeks.

"Momma!" Miley ran to her mother clinging to her.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" she asked suddenly concerned.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Miley asked with tears in her eyes.

"I got a new number before I left, remember I gave it to your dad to give to you" said Susan. Miley burst out crying and clung to her mother.

"Miley, look at me, tell me what's wrong? Did something happen to Jamie?" she asked. Miley sobbed incoherently. Susan sat her daughter at the table and got a carton of ice cream from the freezer, she grabbed two spoons and sat down next to her handing Miley a spoon.

"Spill" she said.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Miley had poured her heart out telling her mom everything she had missed over the past two weeks. Susan had listened to her husband turn from protective to completely over the top protective. Susan was glad Miley had seen she had left the note the morning she had left, without her forgetfulness Miley wouldn't have known the code to leave the house. She had apologized many times for leaving not realizing how bad things had got.

"Come on Miles let's go" said Susan.

"Go where?" asked Miley.

"To see your little boy" said Susan, she had come to accept what had happened over the holiday, unfortunately her husband had gone the opposite way. Miley grinned as they got in the car and left, she arrived at the house to find only Nicks mom, Sam and Jamie home.

"Come in Come in!" Said Nicks mom.

"Thanks, can I hold Jamie?" asked Miley pointing to the little boy in her arms.

"Of course, you don't have to ask he's your baby sweetie!" said Danielle smiling. She was so glad Miley had one parent that was on her side at last. Jamie snuggled into her arms, finally with his mommy. Miley had been sitting with Jamie playing with him when Nick arrived home with Joe, Kevin and Paul.

"Miles!" he grinned rushing over to her.

"Wait did you run away again? You're dad will go mental!" said Nick just imagining it.

"No Nick she came with me" said Susan from behind him at the table.

"Phew, I do not wanna get in even more trouble" sighed Nick giving Miley a hug as she held JJ on her lap. Paul explained to his wife the details of the hearing while Nick and Miley caught up.

"Oh and one more thing" said Nick after telling Miley about the past week.

"Paparazzi got pictures of me going into the courtroom, it's only a matter of time until they find out about the case and Jamie" said Nick. Miley grimaced.

"I knew that was coming, I just liked them not knowing, it's gonna be all over the news and they will twist everything they hear" said Miley.

"I know, wish we could just explain it in our own words and be done" said Nick.

"Wait, Nick that's perfect, if we do an interview explaining what happened in our own words then maybe it wouldn't be so bad" said Miley.

"But reporters always spin what we say, even in normal articles" replied Nick.

"Then we'll do a tv interview, so its exactly what we say and nothing else" said Miley already thinking of which presenter would be the best one. Nick was thinking the same thing.

"It can't be a late night show, they'll ask too many embarrassing questions" said Nick.

"Oprah?" suggested Nick.

"I don't know, I don't think she would be able to lighten the mood if it got to serious, hey what about The Ellen show!" said Miley.

"Yeah, she's great and she's so funny, it wouldn't be as awkward, and it's a pre recorded show so things can always be edited out if we say something stupid" replied Nick.

* * *

Two weeks later Miley and Nick stood waiting to be called, They were at the Ellen show after a whirlwind of events. Miley had been allowed to go to court to defend Nick despite her dad, Nick has then easily been cleared of the charges but given community service since they were still underage. Robbie Ray had got really angry upon hearing this news and was taken away from the courtroom. Right now he was in counselling for his aggressive behaviour. Miley had even slowly started to forgive him, he had apologized many times telling her he loved her, and that she was his little girl, he just handled the situation in the worst way possible. With Susan away, he had no one to talk him out of his nonsense. He was staying at a stress and anger clinic for the next month until he found a productive way to handle his anger. Nick was still scared of him but at least he was slowly improving.

"Now please welcome my next guests Nick and Miley" said Ellen.

"Ready Teddy?" asked Nick.

"Ready Ready" smiled Miley as she gave him a kiss before walking out hand in hand.

* * *

So how will the interview go???

There will be a few chapters left in this fic and possibly a time jump to show Jamie grow up.

Tell me what you think of adding a time jump- love it hate it?

Trivia!!!

In the episode where Miley tells Oliver she is Hannah Montana, Lily tells Oliver if it doesn't work out with 'Hannah' he's still:

a) Broken Oken

b)Smokin' Oken

c) Chokin' Oken

a, b, or c????

Review Pretty Please!

Kwacceber

xxx

* * *


	18. The Ellen Show

Thank you Thank you! I love your reviews, and sorry again for the delay in updating, my exmas finish on Thursday so I'll be back to my usual updates after that.

* * *

"Now please welcome my next guests Nick and Miley" said Ellen.

"Ready Teddy?" asked Nick.

"Ready Ready" smiled Miley as she gave him a kiss before walking out hand in hand.

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

As Nick and Miley Walked out they could hear 'We got the party with us' playing. Both of them danced with Ellen, instantly feeling more relaxed. Once the audience stopped cheering they sat down.

"Miley it is so good to see you, And Nick you aswell" said Ellen.

"Now you were missing for quite some time Miley" she continued.

"I know, I'm sure you've read about me being stressed and needing a break from this lifestyle" said Miley.

"Yes and I know it's hard sometimes, I mean Nick you know how difficult it is too" said Ellen.

"Actually, that's why we're here today, I'm not going to tell you I needed a break because I was stressed, because that's a lie" said Miley looking over at Nick before continuing.

"Nick and I found ourselves in a difficult position recently, we did something we shouldn't have but I don't regret it" Said Miley.

"Neither do I" replied Nick holding her hand. This earned an 'aww' from the audience who were quite confused.

"I don't want young people to copy what I did, I know I'm not a good role model now" said Miley looking out at the audience.

"Miley, I.. I don't see what you're talking about here" said Ellen. Miley took a deep breath but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Nicky" she looked at him, he knew just by the look on her face that she wanted him to say it.

"Miley and I have a son called Jamie, he was born 2 months ago" said Nick. The audience went silent and Ellen stared at them in shock.

"I.. ehm... well, that's quite an announcement!" exclaimed Ellen. Miley looked up to see some women in the audience staring at her, she could easily tell they were angry.

"But that means both of your promises.." said Ellen looking at Nick and Mileys hands, neither of them were wearing their rings.

"Yes, we broke our promise, but we love each other very much and I can't picture myself with anyone else, Look down on us if you want, but when I see Jamie smile, or when he holds onto my finger so tightly you wonder what he's trying to tell you, I know I don't regret any of this" said Nick. Ellen stared at the two of them for a moment, she was rarely left speechless but when two young celebrities who have made such a big deal out of their purity rings unexpectedly announced they have a son, it can be hard to say something. Miley looked up trying to fight back tears.

"I.. I just want all the parents who bring their kids to my shows, and buy the albums, to know that I know you will think less of me now, but I admit it, I made a mistake, I was the one who made Nick break his promise, but we do love each other a lot. And I love my little boy" she said chocking up on the last sentence.

"So you two think you'll get married someday?" asked Ellen trying to make Miley smile.

"I know we will" smiled Miley, she looked over at Nick.

"How could I say no to that face?" she giggled wrapping her arm around him.

"So if he asked you right now you'd say yes?" asked Ellen wanting to see how far she could go with this in the short amount of time they had left in the show. Miley nodded.

"So Nick what are you waiting for, ask her already" said Ellen wondering what would happen. The audience started cheering and Nick looked over at Miley who was blushing. He then got down on one knee and took Mileys hand.

"Miley, I love you and Jamie so much, Will you-" Nick suddenly heard 'Bigger then us' playing. Miley started laughing realizing that Ellen wouldn't have made Nick propose for real on her show, it was an intimate moment that didn't need to be broadcast. The music faded out and Nick sat back down on his seat looking a bit confused.

"Oh would you look at that it's the end of our show" said Ellen.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see about that question, but just before we go I believe you guys had a picture you wanted to show us?" asked Ellen reading the card on the table in front of her.

"Yes, it's a picture of Jamie" said Miley. The picture showed up on screen and there was a loud 'awwww' heard from the audience. The picture had been taken a week ago and Jamie was smiling up at Nick while Miley held him on her lap.

"That is one cute baby!" said Ellen "And I wish you guys the best of luck and congratulations".

* * *

As Miley and Nick left the Ellen studio they were hounded by the paparazzi, Miley was their favourite target at the moment since she hadn't been out much since her return to her home. Nick held her hand and they followed the body guard to the waiting car. She tried to ignore their comments.

_Miley over here! _

_Why did you decide to come back? _

_Why were you on the Ellen show you've been doing nothing! _

_Will you ever be going back to showbiz? _

Once they were in the car and moving Miley relaxed a bit.

"I hate them" she mumbled while hugging Nicks chest.

"I know Miles, but it's their job" he said while gently stroking her hair. Miley mumbled something else that Nick couldn't understand. She held him tight, having him back in her life was the best feeling, even small things like his scent turned her on. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes.

"What would you have said?" asked Nick.

"Huh?" she asked wondering what he was talking about.

"When Ellen had me proposing to you, what would you have said?" asked Nick. Miley sat up and looked at Nick to see if he was serious.

"For now, we're too young for that, but I do love you with all my heart, guess you'll just have to wait and see what my answer will be" smiled Miley pulling his tie towards her. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

* * *

Three days later Miley was sitting outside just by her patio door with Jamie. It was a warm day with a gentle breeze. Jamie had fallen asleep in her arms while she was talking to Nick.

"What time is it?" she asked for the fifth time that day.

"Miley, relax, it's not on for another ten minutes" said Nick. He was nervous himself but Miley was starting to regret going on the Ellen show, the show they had taped was to air on national tv in less than ten minutes.

"Maybe we should have waited and had more time without everyone knowing" whispered Miley.

"Miles it's been two months, they were going to find out sometime remember" said Nick.

"I know, I just wanted more time, I guess whenever they found out it would have been hard" said Miley. She felt Jamie stir in her arms. He was so cute just as he woke up. He would move his little arms around almost as if he was stretching, then his eyes would start to flutter open, and finally he would start to cry when he was hungry. Nick stood up and took Jamie while Miley got up and got her various possessions she had brought outside with her. Once they were back inside Miley went into her room to feed Jamie. Nick meanwhile went to see the interview for himself. Miley was now breast-feeding Jamie and Nick felt way to awkward to stay in the same room while she feed JJ. It didn't matter how many times Miley told him it was perfectly natural, he still found it awkward. He flicked on the tv just in time to catch the summary of the show at the start.

"On todays show find out what announcement left Ellen speechless and Miley in tears!"

Nick sighed, they were going to practically be on house arrest for the next week, they wouldn't be able to set a foot outside the house without being hounded by paparazzi. Sure enough two hours later Jackson came stomping into the house grumbling that paparazzi were all around the house and it took him ages to get by them.

"Let the circus begin" said Nick to Miley while they peeked out the window of her bedroom.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've had huge exams, I've done 7 this week and I have 3 next week but I finally had some time to update. Oh and Nick almost proposing was inspired by Jim Carey on the Ellen show!

Trivia Time!

The new show that the jonas brothers are in is called:

a)The Gray brothers

b) J.O.N.A.S.

c) The Lucas brothers

d) They have a show????

Review please- honestly it makes me so happy when all I can think about is stupid exams, to see those nice comments it makes my day, I have a day off tomorrow for the first time in a long time yay!

Kwacceber

xxx

* * *


	19. Sleepovers

Since you guys had to wait so long for my last update I decided since I don't have an exam tomorrow I'm going to write you a brand new chapter! I love reviews, I was smiling even going into my French exam, which was really odd because everyone else was so nervous! I think that exam was ok, Just two left and then back to regular updates, maybe even more frequently!

Answer to the trivia: b) J.o.n.a.s Well done if you got it right, well done if you reviewed, well done if you read the chapter, just well done!

I have had too much sugar....

* * *

_"On todays show find out what announcement left Ellen speechless and Miley in tears!"_

_Nick sighed, they were going to practically be on house arrest for the next week, they wouldn't be able to set a foot outside the house without being hounded by paparazzi. Sure enough two hours later Jackson came stomping into the house grumbling that paparazzi were all around the house and it took him ages to get by them._

_"Let the circus begin" said Nick to Miley while they peeked out the window of her bedroom._

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

It had been two days since the Ellen show had aired and Miley couldn't switch on the news without hearing her name. Every news channel, even the ones that didn't usually cover celebrity news, loved this story. Of course, she couldn't blame them. Celebrity teenagers have a son, not only that but teenagers who wear, correction, wore promise rings. It was much more interesting than the weather or a movies stars new haircut.

"Would you guys just go out there, let them take a few little pictures and then they will go away, I'm sick of living in the dark!" exclaimed Jackson referring to every window in the house being covered by curtains or blinds.

"NO!" shouted Miley to her brother. She had been playing with Jamie, the baby got a fright when his mother shouted. He started to cry and Miley suddenly felt horrible.

"Oh poor baby, I'm sorry, mommy didn't mean to scare you" she said cuddling him and calming him down.

"That's it my lil' JJ, silly uncle Jackson shouldn't have been so self absorbed now should he?" she asked in a happy voice so Jamie wouldn't be upset again.

"Is it really too much to ask to be able to have daylight in the house?" asked Jackson as he got ready to leave.

"Say bye bye to silly uncle Jackson" Miley cooed to JJ waving one of his little arms to Jackson. Jackson looked over at his nephew.

"Now are you sure you want us to go out there to let them take pictures, scaring Jamie in the process?" asked Miley.

"No" sighed Jackson in defeat.

"Good, now put on some sun glasses your gonna be blinded when you go out there!" she said walking over to him handing him a pair of sunglasses.

"Thanks Miles" he said sarcastically. Miley walked upstairs to peek out of the bathroom window to see the numerous cameras that went off. They soon stopped once they realized it wasn't Miley or Nick. Miley carried Jamie to the living room where she placed him in his rocker since it was time for his morning nap.

"He's so cute when he sleeps" said Mileys mom Susan as she walked into the kitchen.

"I know" said Miley rubbing his little hand gently to help him sleep.

"I'm just glad daddy isn't here while the paparazzi are all around, that would send him over the edge" said Miley.

"It sure would, at least he's finally finding a way to deal with his anger, he should be home in two weeks" said Susan.

"Two weeks?!" exclaimed Miley.

"Baby girl I know you don't think he's ready but I've been visiting him every day and I have talked to him several times about what he did to you, Nick and Jamie" said Susan.

"I have forgiven him, I just don't want him around Jamie or Nick yet" said Miley.

"I know, but your dad is sorry and he's doing so much better, when all of this dies down you should go visit him and you'll see it Miles" said Susan hugging her daughter. The intercom buzzer interrupted their thoughts.

"Yes" said Susan.

"Nick is here I'm just letting him in" said Roxy from the front of the house. Roxy was now acting as a security guard at the front gate. Miley was immediately happier. She watched from the front door as a black suv stopped in front of the house. She could hear the cameras flash as she saw Nick get out followed by Big Rob, Joe, Kevin and their dad. Susan opened the door and let their visitors in. Nick grinned at Miley and pulled her into a hug.

"Made it through the circus ok?" she asked.

"It was no problem, with Big Rob that is, they were at my house too" said Nick finally letting her go.

"Where's Jamie?" asked Joe.

"Asleep, should be awake in about half an hour" said Miley.

"Aw man I wanted to give him this" said Kevin holding up a baby rattle and play set.

"And I got him this lil guy" said Joe taking out a small soft teddy bear.

"Well He'll be awake soon, but why the presents?" asked Miley.

"Do we need an excuse to get our only nephew presents? Plus we missed him, it was nice having him in the house for a while" said Kevin. Susan and Nicks dad went to talk in the kitchen while Miley, Nick, Joe and Kevin went to the games room. After one game on the nintendo wii Miley and Nick left Joe and Kevin who were battling it out on a new star wars game. Once they were in her room she pulled him close and kissed him.

"Did anyone ever tell you you are a great kisser?" asked Miley. Nick placed his hands on her hips and smiled.

"Yeah, this really cute brunette who used to dress up with a blonde wig whenever she sang, now what was her name again?" said Nick teasing her.

"Was her name Miley?" asked Miley looking at him smiling like an idiot but she didn't care.

"Nah I think it was Amy" said Nick sarcastically. Miley pushed him back playfully onto her bed.

"Miles I have something for you, being on the Ellen show made me realize something" said Nick. Miley sat on her bed and watched curiously as he took out a small box. Miley's heart rate suddenly increased.

_Oh My God! He's gonna ask me to marry him!! _she thought to herself. Just as Nick went to speak Jamies cries echoed through the house.

"Miley I.." Nick started to say but Miley jumped up.

"I... need to go get Jamie" she mumbled as she rushed out of the room.

* * *

Once Jamie had woken up Joe and Kevin stopped their games and went to play with their nephew. Joe was such a goofy uncle, playing peek-a-boo and making funny faces and sounds. Miley could already imagine him being the one who would teach Jamie all the pranks he knew. Hopefully he wouldn't turn out to be as much of a daredevil as Joe was. Joe's nickname suited him so well, Danger, just perfect. It got late and Jamie had to go to bed so Miley went up to put him down for the night. Miley sat down next to Nick and yawned.

"You tired?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, Jamie doesn't sleep through the night yet and I gotta get up every time he wakes up, mom has work so she needs her sleep and Jackson won't help" said Miley.

"I wish I could stay here and help you, I mean its part my responsibility" said Nick. Nick turned to his dad and then to Mileys mom Susan.

"Miles" he whispered to her.

"Mmm" she replied with her eyes closed.

"I checked with my dad and your mom and they said I could stay overnight to help with Jamie" said Nick. Miley opened her eyes and looked at her mom to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"But Nick will be sleeping on the fold up bed in your room" said Susan.

"Fine with me" said Nick.

* * *

Joe, Kevin and their dad had left with Big Rob an hour later, Big Rob had been having a great time with Roxy while they had been visiting.

"Time for bed" smiled Miley as she emerged from her bathroom in her pyjamas.

"Night Miles, Night Nick" said Susan as she closed their door. Miley kissed Nick goodnight and fell asleep once her head hit the pillow. However her peaceful slumber was disturbed by a nightmare bringing her back to reality. She rolled over and checked the clock, 2 am. She pulled off her sweatshirt leaving her in a small string top. She climbed out of bed and tip-toed over to Nick.

"Nicky" she whispered. Nick mumbled in his sleep.

"It is Jamie?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"No, me" said Miley.

"What happened? Are you ok?" asked Nick quickly.

"I had a nightmare, will you come sit with me till I go to sleep" she asked, her nightmare scared her so much that she couldn't relax.

"Em.. sure just, well I didn't know I'd be sleeping over so I'm just in my boxers" said Nick.

"Are they spongebob?" giggled Miley.

"No Calvin Klein" said Nick as he got out of bed. He sat on her bed and she cuddled up to him pulling the covers around them. Miley felt safe in his arms, she soon fell asleep with her head resting on his chest. Nick lay there gently stroking her hair and looking over at Jamie sleeping in his crib. He fell asleep happily thinking of his future.

* * *

The next morning Nick was sleeping when he awoke to the sound of Miles mom knocking on the door. He lept out of Mileys bed and had just got the covers over himself when Susan opened the door.

"Morning sleepyheads it's 10 am already" said Susan.

"Morning" said Nick pretending to have just woken up.

"Jamie woke up several times, Miley and I took it in turns but he wanted Miley more so she's still tired" said Nick pointing to Miley who was just starting to stir. Nick saw her reach out to where he had been. Once she couldn't find him she opened her eyes.

"Morning mom" she said quickly.

"Will I take Jamie down for his morning bottle, I can see he's awake" said Susan.

"Sure thanks mom" said Miley. Once Susan had left Nick went back over to Miley.

"Sorry, didn't think your mom would like to find me in my boxers in your bed" said Nick as he sat back down.

* * *

Wow Longest Chapter! Hope you guys liked it, And just remember, a review only takes 30 seconds and it can be anonymous!

Okay so onto the Trivia

The official relase date of the Jonas Brothers 3D movie in the U.S.A. is:

a) March 17th 2009

b) December 2nd 2009

c) February 27th 2009

d) February 31st 2109

Which one?? I think It's D...

Review!

Kwacceber

xxx


	20. Yes and No

Thank you so much for the reviews! I can't believe people actually like my story, It has 62 favourite stories, 68 story alerts, 204 reviews and 14777 hits!

I would have updated sooner but I have been preoccupied reading Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking dawn! And soon I'll read Midnight Sun, but thats shorter at least! Those books are addictive!

This is my second time writing this chapter, the first version seemed ok when I wrote it but when I read it again the next day I realized how bad it was, so I started from scratch with a new idea! **This chapter is because I felt like Nick and Miley were a bit too perfect so some of you might not like towards end of the chapter.**

Trivia: Answer was c! Well done! I wish I got to see it then :( I'll be waiting for ages for it to come to Europe.

* * *

_"Will I take Jamie down for his morning bottle, I can see he's awake" said Susan._

_"Sure thanks mom" said Miley. Once Susan had left Nick went back over to Miley._

_"Sorry, didn't think your mom would like to find me in my boxers in your bed" said Nick as he sat back down._

* * *

**Chapter 19 **

Miley awoke to the sound of Jamies cries. This unfortunately was a regular occurrence. Miley loved Jamie with all her heart but she loved her sleep too, she had gotten to the point where she wished Jamie came with a snooze button. To her surprise she heard Jamie stop crying, Miley turned over and went back to sleep. After a few minutes Miley woke up again when she rolled over and didn't find Nick. She looked up to see Nick feeding Jamie by bottle.

"Nick what are you doing I'm supposed to be feeding him" she questioned angrily. Nick looked up, startled at her reaction.

"I thought I'd give you a break, so I went down and heated up a bottle" he replied simply. Miley got out of bed and went to take Jamie.

"He's supposed to have breast milk, it's better for him and he had enough bottled milk when you had him" said Miley referring to the time when she wasn't allowed to see Jamie.

"Why are you angry? I'm helping here, you could be grateful" said Nick.

"Thank you, now give me Jamie so I can feed him" said Miley quickly.

"No" said Nick.

"What?" asked Miley.

"He's almost done, and I liked getting to feed him for once, I know you didn't get to be with him for a while but it seems like you never let me do anything, you never let me feed him, change him, bathe him, I can do those things, I did them when you couldn't" said Nick. Miley stood there unable to speak. Nick burped Jamie and placed him back in his crib. Without a word to Miley he got back into bed. Miley reluctantly got back into bed with him but faced the wall away from him.

* * *

The next morning Miley woke up later than usual, it had taken her longer to get back asleep so she had slept in until late. After she took a shower and got dressed, she went downstairs. She was now staying at Nicks house since her dad would be home in two days. She and her mother had agreed that it would be best if Miley and Jamie stayed with Nick. What her mother didn't know was that the spare bed that had been put in Nicks room for her had yet to be used. Miley smelled pancakes and rushed down the stairs. Just as Nick was about to leave the kitchen Miley walked in. He had two plates of pancakes in his hands.

"Morning" said Nick.

"Mmm pancakes, thanks" said Miley taking one of the plates.

"Em, actually Miles that's for Selena" said Nick.

"What?" asked Miley, her voice seething with jealousy.

"Well, she came over to ask Kevin something about guitars, cause she's learning how to play and Kevin's her teacher, and everyone had gone out so I offered her some pancakes since Kevin will be back in about twenty minutes" said Nick. He knew Selena was a touchy subject for Miley. Selena had never given her a reason to be jealous, she only wanted to be friends, Miley however never wanted to be friends.

"Look you can have that one and I'll give Selena this one" said Nick walking into the living room. Miley got a drink of water and followed him. She froze when she saw Selena holding Jamie.

"Hi Miley, Jamie is absolutely adorable, He's like a perfect blend of you and Nick" said Selena happily.

"Mmm hmm" Miley agreed with her lips pursed. Nick took Jamie and gave Selena her pancake.

"Thanks Nick, these look great" she smiled.

"No probs, my mom made them though, I just heated them up" said Nick as he placed Jamie in his rocker. He left to go get a plate for himself while Miley sat down on the carpet next to Jamie. Selena noticed the tension in the room.

"So.. how are you?" she asked as she took a bite of her pancake.

"Fine, how are you?" asked Miley without looking over at her.

"Great, I'm starting to work on my music and Kevin is helping me learn guitar and write some songs" said Selena.

"That's good" said Miley without a hint of emotion in her voice. Selena sighed.

"Look Miley you do know I'm not trying to steal Nick from you, he's head over heals in love with you" said Selena. Miley looked up and saw the genuine look in her face.

"I suppose so" she said, still not letting her guard down.

"Miley, I'll be honest" said Selena as she lowered her voice.

"I did like Nick, and when you left I thought maybe we'd have a chance but Nick sees me as a friend and nothing more, he loves you and I see that so I got over it, so please stop giving me death glares when I did nothing wrong" said Selena. She stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I go practise in the music room till Kevin gets back Nick?" Miley heard Selena ask.

"No not at all, doors open" said Nick. Miley sat there trying to stop feeling so angry. She was annoyed at Selena for standing up to her, she was angry at Nick for letting her hold Jamie and for telling her off last night. She felt like everything was just a mess. Nick walked back in and turned on the tv. It upset Miley that he didn't speak to her but she guessed he was still annoyed after last night. The longer the silence went on the more upset she became until she felt tears run down her face silently. She felt like she wasn't needed here, or anywhere.

_"Nick could look after Jamie with Selena and my dad doesn't care, neither does Jackson"_ she thought to herself. She left the room quickly without a word and headed to the bathroom. She was going to do something she had only done once before. She rooted in the press until she found a razer. Just as she picked it up she felt a strong arm pull it away from her. She looked up to see Nick glaring at her.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" he questioned angrily.

"Like you care what I do!" she responded.

"Of course I care, why do you think I followed you up here?" he replied as he threw the razor back in the medicine press. Miley felt a rush of emotion as she collapsed in tears on the floor.

"No one cares, no one would notice if I was gone, as you said you can do it all without me" sobbed Miley. Nick pulled her onto his lap and wiped away her tears.

"Physically, yes I can do it without you, but that's it, without you I'm a mess, just ask my family what I was like when you disappeared" said Nick.

"Selena..." Miley started.

"Is my friend and nothing more so please stop being jealous, look I was planning to give you this soon and I think it will show you how much you mean to me" said Nick. Miley recognized the small box he took out of his pocket. Nick opened it and took out a ring.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Miley.

"Yes and No" smiled Nick.

* * *

Really sorry to leave it there but my right hand is so sore I can only type with one hand which takes forever!

Trivia:

The Jonas brothers surprised some of their fans this week by:

a)Jumping out of an aeroplane

b)Going to some fans houses

c)Playing a surprise concert in Times Square

d)Showing up at some screenings of their new movie

Which one is it??

Review Please!

Kwacceber

xxx


	21. Forgiveness

I am finally better, we really take it for granted being healthy, then when we are unwell its like omg I feel horrible. I was in such a bad mood for the last 3 weeks since I was was sick. If I had written a chapter I could have done something horrible like kill Miley... Yes I felt that bad. This year is stressfull for me with huge exams so I keep getting sick, its not fun...

On with the chapter. Trivia was d) show up at some screenings, well done!

* * *

_"Selena..." Miley started._

_"Is my friend and nothing more so please stop being jealous, look I was planning to give you this soon and I think it will show you how much you mean to me" said Nick. Miley recognized the small box he took out of his pocket. Nick opened it and took out a ring._

_"Is that what I think it is?" asked Miley._

_"Yes and No" smiled Nick._

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Miley looked at Nick with a confused expression on her face.

"What do you mean yes and no?" she asked.

"It's not an engagement ring, so no" Nick started. Miley frowned.

"It's a claddagh ring" said Nick taking Mileys hand in his.

"Ok you've lost me" said Miley.

"You know how I have Irish roots, as well as German and Italian" said Nick.

"Yes" Miley spoke slowly not seeing what he was talking about.

"Look at the ring first, and I'll explain" said Nick. Miley took the ring and examined it. It looked like two hands holding a heart with some sort of crown on the heart.

"My grandmother inherited this ring from her mother, it was her wedding ring. It can be given to a wife, a fiancee or a true love. We can't get married yet at sixteen so this is a symbol of my love for you. The meaning of this ring has been the same for hundreds of years. 'With my hands I give you my heart, and crown it with my love'. My mom gave me the ring after I saw its meaning online, I never knew we had one in the family, but I'm so glad we did" said Nick. Miley had tears in her eyes as she listened to Nick.

"You really mean it?" she asked almost timidly.

"I do, with all my heart" said Nick as he pulled her close to him. He kissed her softly and held her close. Slowly she leaned back and spoke.

"So if its not an engagement ring which finger does it go on?" asked Miley.

"According to my mom, on your right hand with the heart pointing towards you and it doesn't matter which finger" said Nick. Miley held the ring in front of her for a moment.

"Do you not want it?" asked Nick sadly.

"I do, I just want you to put it on my finger" smiled Miley.

* * *

"I wanna go back, I mean I can always go tomorrow" mumbled Miley from the back seat of the car.

"Miles it's been a week, your dad keeps asking to see you, you owe him at least a ten minute visit" said her mom. Miley was going to visit her dad at her house. Nick stayed behind with Jamie as she didn't trust her dad around them yet.

"But I just don't think that..." Miley tried to reason with her mother.

"Miles, you haven't seen him for two months now, he has changed so much, he's more loving, more able to deal with his anger and a better person, please for me will you talk to him for ten minutes" said Susan. There was a moment of silence before Miley gave in.

"Fine" she sighed. Once they arrived at the house Miley saw her dad sitting out on the porch.

_"Here goes nothing"_ she thought to herself. Once she got to the porch she stood still. Should she hug him? Shake hands? A nod of the head? Everything was so awkward now. Susan walked into the house to give them some time alone.

"Hey Miles" he said softly. He didn't move foreword so Miley just sat in the opposite chair to him.

"How are you?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm good, I've been staying at Nicks house" she replied.

"So your mom said, is Jamie doing well?" he asked.

"Your asking me how he is?" asked Miley confused by how polite he was being.

"Yes" he replied staring back at her "Why wouldn't I ask about my grandson".

"Well you punched his father when you found out about his existence" said Miley.

"I know what I did Miles, And I know I was wrong, I've spent these past two months dealing with my issues and working through them, your mom always helped me before, but when she was away, I let my anger get the better of me, but I've been to therapy classes and they really helped, all I want is your forgiveness Miley and I know I haven't earned it yet, but if you'd let me I'd like to try" said Robbie Ray. Miley was silent, she was trying to process what he had said, trying to see if it was genuine. It didn't take long before her dad broke the silence.

"Could I ask one favour Miles?" he asked "Can I give my little girl a hug?". At those words Miley felt her heart melt. She stood up and hugged him just like when she was little and she was daddys little girl.

"Your not forgiven yet, but your getting there" she said.

* * *

A month later, Miley was on much better terms with her dad. He didn't even mind her staying with Nick all this time. Tonight Nick and his brothers had a concert as part of a charity event. Her mom offered to look after Jamie for a few hours while Miley went with Nick.

"It's so nice to have a night out" Miley said to Nick, they were in the limo with Joe and Kevin as well as their current girlfriends. Kevin was still dating Danielle while Joe was now dating a new actress called Rebecca, but everyone called her Bex.

"This is so exciting" said Rebecca taking in her surroundings.

"Bex relax, it's just a limo" said Joe.

"Oh let her have some fun, it's probably her first time to an event like this" said Danielle. They arrived early so Nick and his brothers could go rehearse while Danielle, Bex and Miley went to relax in their dressing room. Miley headed for the snack table immediately. The three girls chatted comfortably.

"So how's little Jamie doing?" asked Danielle.

"He's great, and he looks adorable in the clothes you sent for him, thanks" said Miley "In fact I have a picture of him wearing them, you wanna see?". Both girls nodded and waited while Miley took out her ipod touch.

"Aww he is so cute" said Bex just before she ate her third packet of chips.

"Wow Bex your really like food" said Miley.

"I'm a girl who loves to eat, and Joe keeps saying that's one thing he really likes about me, I'm not afraid to eat unlike Camilla who spent all her time counting every calorie" said Bex.

"Camilla was so nice, but I suppose her and Joe weren't meant to be" said Miley.

"And now we have you in our little group, The Lucas girls" giggled Danielle. Bex wandered over to the table again and selected a pickle with chocolate spread. Miley looks at her choice.

"Pickles and chocolate?" she asked.

"It's really good, you should try some" she replied.

"I'm good, really" said Miley as she ate her strawberries.

* * *

Once the guys finished rehearsing they hung out in the dressing room for about an hour before they went on stage. Just before they went on stage a flustered looking Selena arrived at the door.

"Hey Sel what's up?" asked Kevin.

"My voice" she whispered hoarsely.

"I'm supposed to sing my new song and now I can't, the producers are going mad cause they need someone to fill my slot" she continued in a whisper.

"They asked if Miley would sing a song or two" she finished. Demi entered the room behind Selena and handed her a bottle of water.

"What me? But I havn't been on stage since before I had Jamie" Miley replied.

"Please Miley, they really need someone to sing" said Demi.

"I don't know" said Miley thinking hard.

"It would be nice to see you up on stage again" whispered Nick in her ear. Miley smiled.

"Ok fine, I'll sing 'One in a million' and a new song, I just need a guitar" said Miley.

"A new song?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, I've been writing it for a while, I was thinking about recording it, I guess now would be a good opportunity to see if the fans like it" she replied. Nick, Kevin and Joe went off to the stage to perform while Miley went to warm up her voice, as she practiced Danielle and Bex watched in awe.

"Wow, I LOVE that new song" said Bex.

"You have to record it" said Danielle "What made you write it?". Miley thought for a moment.

"I guess having Jamie made me realize it's not so much what you do in life, it's more how you do it, I'm going to raise Jamie with Nick, that's going to happen, but I want to be a good mom and it's going to be hard at times, it won't matter how long it takes me to get it right, it's like climbing a mountain, the climb is what matters" said Miley. Danielle and Bex nodded silently, taking in her explanation for the song. Bex suddenly ran out of the room, into the bathroom.

"It was really only a matter of time until she got sick after all the food she ate!" exclaimed Danielle.

"She did have quite a lot" agreed Miley.

"I'll go check on her, since you gotta go on stage, good luck!" said Danielle. Miley walked out of the room holding the guitar. She got to the stage just as JONAS finished. She took a deep breath. This was it, she was going back to what she loved, with a brand new song, she just hoped everything would run smoothly since she hadn't practised on stage. She heard the announcer telling the crowd about Selena.

"So please welcome Miley Stewart!" Miley walked foreward as the fans screamed. She felt adrenaline pump through her veins and she felt exhilarated. She felt like she had been on a long vacation and now she was home. As the music started Miley smiled and took a deep breath.

_"I'm home"_ she thought to herself as she started to sing.

* * *

Long chapter! I think it might be the longest yet. I was lying in bed last night and thought of a great new idea for this story so I had to introduce Bex, since shes part of it!

Trivia: Mileys puppy that she got for her 16th birthday at Disneyland is called:

a)Bex

b)Noah

c)Sophie

d) Gracie

Review Please!:D

Kwacceber

xxx


	22. Stress

I am in such a great mood, it could have something to do with the three packets of magic stars that I've eaten (really yummy chocolates) or the two packets of crisps(for americans it would be chips) that I've eaten! Never the less, I'm happy!

Trivia: C) sophie, isn't she adorable!

* * *

_"So please welcome Miley Stewart!" Miley walked foreward as the fans screamed. She felt adrenaline pump through her veins and she felt exhilarated. She felt like she had been on a long vacation and now she was home. As the music started Miley smiled and took a deep breath._

_"I'm home" she thought to herself as she started to sing._

* * *

**Chapter 21 **

Miley threw herself onto her bed. She was exhausted. Her parents, together with Nicks parents agreed that since both her and Nick wanted to look after Jamie, they would end up living together in either Miley or Nicks house. Since Nicks house had a spare bedroom it seemed easier for Miley to move to Nicks house. Today Miley, Bex, Danielle and Lily were helping her get most of her stuff into boxes. Miley thought there might have been a problem with Lily and Bex since Lily dated Joe a year ago, but luckily neither of them seemed to mind at all. Plus Lily was now dating Oliver. The concert had been two days ago and since then everyone had asked her to record the song. She named it 'The Climb' and booked a recording session for next week.

"Miley how much clothes do you own?!" exclaimed Bex and she packed yet another box of clothes and pushed it to the door. Miley smiled and looked up from the bundle in front of her.

"Okay I do own a lot, but I'm gonna donate anything that I don't wear anymore to charity" she said. Lily picked up a top and held it in front of her.

"Miles I love this top, how about donating it to the charity of Lily!?" she giggled.

"Sure Lils you can have it" said Miley. Lily did a happy dance and tickled Jamie under his chin. He was happily playing with some toys on a play mat.

"Okay we've been at this for a good while, will I order some food for lunch?" asked Danielle.

"Pizza" exclaimed Bex. The girls nodded their heads in agreement and Danielle went to order. Miley went over to empty the bottom of her wardrobe. At she pulled out all the shoes, boxes and books a small box fell out. She picked it up and almost gasped. Lily noticed Mileys expression.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The box for the pregnancy test I took" said Miley. It seemed like a million years ago the she had bought this. She turned it over and something fell out.

"Is that the one you took?" asked Lily staring at the test on the ground. Miley shook her head.

"I threw mine out, guess it was a double pack, I was so nervous I must have not noticed" said Miley picking up the blank test. She put it back in the pack and put it on her dresser. She then picked up Jamie and took him downstairs to feed him.

* * *

After lunch Lily and Danielle cleaned up while Miley put Jamie down for a nap in her room. They were going to take a break to watch The Ellen show while he slept.

"Is he asleep?" asked Danielle when Miley came downstairs.

"Yeah, out like a light, wheres Bex?" she asked.

"I thought she was with you she's been gone ages now" said Lily.

"I'll go check if she's upstairs, you guys check down here" said Miley. She jogged up the stairs and heard someone sobbing.

_No one else is home so it must be Bex _Miley thought to herself. She followed the noise to her bathroom and gently knocked on the door. The sobbing stopped abruptly and Miley heard the door slowly opening, Bex opened the door slowly, her face tear stained from crying. Miley enveloped her in a hug immediately.

"Bex what's wrong?" she asked. Bex tried to speak but kept sobbing instead. Miley ushered her out of the room so they wouldn't wake Jamie and into the corridor.

"Bex come on you can tell me? Did something happen with Joe?" she asked. Bex stared at the ground and the looked up, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm pregnant, but I don't know how cause Joe and I didn't have sex, like we've done other things but not like proper sex and now he's gonna think I cheated on him and my parents are gonna kill me, once they are finished yelling at each other and ... and" she trailed off sobbing.

"Oh Bex" Miley hugged her again, she knew how this felt.

"Okay when you say you and Joe didn't have sex, like have you had sex with any one else?" asked Miley feeling slightly embarrassed about asking a nineteen year old about their sex life.

"No, Joe's the only one I've done... well anything with, but I don't understand how this could happen?" she sighed.

"First off how are you sure you're pregnant?" asked Miley.

"I took that spare test you had, I was late but sometimes I am a bit late and I hadn't really been checking just how late I was and it only dawned on me when you took out that test, so I took it thinking there is no way I am but... " she sighed and bit her lip but burst into tears again.

"OK relax, I know it's hard when you find out, of all people I think I know, but first off we'll bring you to the doctor to double check" said Miley. She brought Bex downstairs and called Lily and Danielle.

"There you are, where were you?" asked Lily.

"Upstairs, listen don't overreact, we're going to take Bex to the doctor she thinks she might be pregnant" said Miley. Lily and Danielle both gasped but managed to not overreact.

"Look I'm just gonna ring Nick and ask him to come get Jamie and then we'll go, Danielle are you ok to drive us?" asked Miley.

"Yeah sure" said Danielle still a bit dazed from the news. Miley then speed dialled Nick.

"Hey Miles what's up?" he said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, em, Bex thinks she has a.. stomach bug so we're just gonna bring her to the doctor so could you come get Jamie?" asked Miley.

"Sure no probs, be there in ten" he said. Miley loved the way Nick wouldn't question anything, not even why Bex couldn't ask her parents to bring her.

"Ok Nick will be here in ten minutes to get Jamie then we can go" said Miley. Lily pulled her aside.

"Miles she's really upset, did you know her parents are thinking about getting a divorce, she thinks its her fault and now this, she starts crying every time she talks, like if she is pregnant, that can't be good for the baby, all that stress" said Lily is a whisper.

"I know Lils, we're just gonna have to try keep her calm." said Miley. Bex's phone rang and she went to answer it.

"Oh god I can't it's my mum, she'll know something is wrong" said Bex nervously. Danielle took the phone and answered it before Bex could say anymore.

"Hello, no, it's Danielle, Bex just went to the bathroom, we're just going to go shopping now, she'll be home later, ok bye" said Danielle.

"Relax she doesn't know" she said comfortingly to Bex as she handed her her phone back. Miley went upstairs to pack up Jamies things while Lily and Danielle talked to Bex. Soon Miley heard the doorbell ring. She ran down to answer the door. Bex, Lily and Danielle were in the game room when she got downstairs.

"Hey Cutie" he grinned at her and kissed her.

"Hey Nicky, Jamie is asleep in my room, will you pop upstairs and get him" she asked sweetly.

"Sure Miles" he said walking upstairs. Miley went to close the door when Joe stopped her.

"Joe, I didn't see you there, why are you here?" she asked quickly.

"Nick said Bex was unwell, I wanted to see if there was anything I could do" he said.

"Em.. no I think Bex just needs to go to the doctor, I'm sure it's just a stomach bug" said Miley.

"Ok, but where is she?" he asked.

"I..I'm not sure, probably the bathroom, she keeps getting sick" said Miley "Why don't you just wait here for a sec". Miley rushed to the games room and shut the door.

"Joe is here, he came with Nick" she whispered to Lily. Unfortunately Bex has really good hearing.

"Joe's here, now?? Oh god, I can't see him now, I can't lie to him" Bex started to panic.

"Bex?" they heard Joes voice from outside.

"Shit" muttered Miley. She quickly went outside to stop Joe.

"Look she's really not well, I think Nicks ready now, so why don't we just see you guys later?" said Miley.

"Fine" he snapped. As soon as Nick and Joe left Miley went back to the games room. Bex was practically having a panic attack because Joe was at the house.

"Come on let's just get you to the doctors" said Danielle as she guided Bex to the car.

* * *

So what do you think? I've got the next three chapters planned out, I really like this new idea!

Only one week until easter break, I can't wait, school is so stressful this week, I have four huge tests.

Trivia: The opening act for the Jonas brothers world tour is:

a)Demi Lovato

b)Selena Gomez

c) Jordin Sparks

d)Miley Cyrus

Review Please, Just click that little button, come on you know you want to!!:)


	23. The Media

I own nothing

Trivia: c) Jordin Sparks although yes as one person pointed out Honor Society is on tour with them too.

* * *

_"Look she's really not well, I think Nicks ready now, so why don't we just see you guys later?" said Miley._

_"Fine" he snapped. As soon as Nick and Joe left Miley went back to the games room. Bex was practically having a panic attack because Joe was at the house._

_"Come on let's just get you to the doctors" said Danielle as she guided Bex to the car.

* * *

_

**Chapter 22**

"Hey Nick, look I need you to put Jamie to bed without me" said Miley, she was on her phone and was still with Bex.

"Sure, but look you've been gone all day, where are you?" he asked.

"Just... with Bex" said Miley.

"Will you just tell me what's wrong, Joe is really worried about her, and look I saw something in your room when I went to get Jamie, a pregnancy test box, please tell me it was only your one from Jamie" said Nick. Miley didn't reply, she was mentally cursing herself for not throwing that out.

"Miley Is she pregnant?" said Nick raising his voice.

"I can honestly say at this moment in time no" said Miley.

"Miley what did she do?! Look where are you?" he asked.

"Faith hospital, but look Bex..." Miley voice started breaking up.

"Miles I can't hear you, look Joe and I are going down there" said Nick as he hung up the phone. Meanwhile Miley couldn't hear him, Nick never heard the end of her sentence. She walked back to Bex's room where her mom had now arrived, she was slowly taking in the news. Danielle and Miley went to the canteen to give them some privacy. Lily had gone home earlier.

"Poor Bex" sighed Miley.

"I know, I mean I can't imagine what she's going through after that" said Danielle. Once they had eaten they went back up to say bye to Bex. However as they rounded the corner they found Nick and Joe at the nurses station. Joe looked furious. Miley gulped, she hadn't heard what Nick had said so she didn't know they would be here.

"Where is she?" asked Joe and he walked quickly up to them.

"I'm not telling you when you're this mad, it wasn't her fault you know" said Miley. Joe went back to the nurses station and coolly asked for the room number, playing the part of a concerned boyfriend perfectly. Once he knew he walked straight to her room and opened the door. Miley, Nick and Danielle all followed him.

"Was it mine?" he said angrily to a frightened Bex. She nodded silently.

"Then how could you get rid of it?!" he shouted. He broke down in tears and didn't notice Bex starting to sob hysterically. Miley grabbed Joe and pushed him out of the room. Even though she was smaller than him all the anger rushed to her hands as she pushed him against the wall.

"You fucking idiot, she had a miscarriage, that's what I was trying to tell Nick on the phone, she's been so stressed and upset about this and then you go in there and accuse he of having an abortion! Did you know her parents are divorcing too? You'd better go in there and beg for forgiveness if you ever want her to talk to you again!" Miley took a step back breathing heavily. Joe slid down to the floor with his head in his hands. After a moment Miley felt sorry for him, she pulled him up and called Nick out.

"Take him out somewhere, he's not ready to see her" said Miley. She walked back to Bex's room to find her calming down. Miley explained what she had said to Joe as Bex wiped away more tears.

"Look Bex, I believe everything happens for a reason, It may seem horrible now, but maybe you guys weren't meant to have a baby now" said Miley.

"Yeah, I guess" she said quietly. It had been a traumatic day, what with Bex screaming at the doctors office that she was bleeding and Joe barging into her room.

"Where's your mom?" asked Danielle.

"She went to get something to eat" said Bex.

"Just one question Bex, did they say how you were pregnant even though you didn't have full sex?" asked Danielle. Bex blushed.

"Um yeah the nurse explained it to me, if any semen gets near your... area, it can travel..." said Bex feeling really embarrassed.

"So what he came on you and that got you pregnant?" asked Miley.

"Yup, if it's at the right time it your cycle it can happen" said Bex. Suddenly her eyes started welling up again.

"Aww Bex don't cry, it's gonna be okay" said Miley, both she and Danielle hugged Bex.

"It's just, I know I was so worried about what we going to happen when everyone found out, but I imagined myself with a smiling baby, and Joe would be the doting dad like Nick, I really love Joe you know" she said and she reached for another tissue.

"We know you do Bex, and he loves you too, it's just gonna take him a while to realize it, you've only been going out four months, he'll say it when he's ready" said Danielle.

"Thanks Danielle" said Bex as she sniffed to stop herself from sobbing again.

"At least you can go home tomorrow" said Miley.

"Yeah" sighed Bex "I just wanna get some sleep now". Miley and Danielle said their goodbyes and headed home. They met Joe and Nick in the parking lot. Joe got in the car silently.

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Nick.

"Physically yes, emotionally no, they're gonna need to slow down and talk it out, Bex is really hurt that Joe even thought she cheated or had an abortion" said Miley. Nick nodded. He leaned foreward and hugged her.

"Seems like we've barely seen each other recently" he sighed.

"I know" said Miley giving a kiss "How about we have a dinner date tomorrow, just you and me, I'll ask my mom to mind Jamie" said Miley.

"Sounds good" smiled Nick. Miley and Nick waved good bye to Danielle as she got into her car and drove away. Joe was in a zombie like state the whole ride home. He remained the same even the next day. He only seemed to have snapped out of it when they got to the hospital. He had bought flowers and a teddy bear for Bex and was determined to apologize. However as soon as they pulled into the parking lot they found a lot of paparazzi waiting outside the entrance.

_"Joe over here!"_

_"Was it your baby?"_

_"Did your girlfriend really have a misscarrige?"_

_"Has she forgiven you yet?"_

Their voices rang through their heads and the flashes blinded them. Once inside Miley finally let her grip on Nicks hand loosen. Joe walked in front of them quickly.

"How did they know about Bex?" he questioned angrily.

"I don't know bro, for all we know it was the nurses" said Nick. Miley haulted as she walked past the hospital shop. There on the front page was a blurry picture of her pushing Joe back. The headline read "Second Lucas to Knock up his girlfriend". Miley winced and picked up the magazine. It quoted her exactly as saying: " You fucking idiot she had a miscarriage". Underneath it had a whole section about her spiralling fall from grace, it talked about her pregnancy and her bad influence over teenage girls.

"I really hate the media" said Miley as she shoved the magazine back on the shelf leaving Nick and Joe to see what she was talking about. She ran off to Bex's room with hot tears falling on her cheeks.

* * *

Wow I can't believe I updated so quickly, I just had to write this chapter, is was in my head and if I didn't I would have lost it.

Review Please! No trivia this time, I'd really like to hear what you think of the story and this chapter.

Kwacceber

xxx


	24. My Girl

Finally I got this chapter finished, it took me five different attempts, I kept starting then deleting it and only keeping a paragraph, I really hate it when a chapter doesn't just flow, instead it's all over the place and I just get frustrated. Still not completely happy with this chapter so reviews would be helpful, constructive criticism welcome!

* * *

_"How did they know about Bex?" he questioned angrily._

_"I don't know bro, for all we know it was the nurses" said Nick. Miley haulted as she walked past the hospital shop. There on the front page was a blurry picture of her pushing Joe back. The headline read "Second Lucas to Knock up his girlfriend". Miley winced and picked up the magazine. It quoted her exactly as saying: " You fucking idiot she had a miscarriage". Underneath it had a whole section about her spiralling fall from grace, it talked about her pregnancy and her bad influence over teenage girls._

_"I really hate the media" said Miley as she shoved the magazine back on the shelf leaving Nick and Joe to see what she was talking about. She ran off to Bex's room with hot tears falling on her cheeks._

* * *

**Chapter 23**

It had a week since Bex had left hospital. She and Joe were trying to rebuild their shaky relationship but the media frenzy wasn't helping. The record label had to do major damage control after the whole incident. They halted the release of 'The Climb' and were in talks everyday about how they could salvage their careers. Miley tried to just ignore the media but it became a real frustration. She and Nick also had no time to spend together as Nick was at work most days. If it wasn't the new tv show for Disney, It was practice and song writing.

Miley sighed as she placed Jamie down for bed. She knew he would be awake again in about four hours looking for food. She lay on her bed with her eyes closed. She heard the door open and close, soon a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her.

"Took you long enough" she said softly with her eyes still closed. Nick smirked.

"Miles I'm home and Jamies asleep, I think it was perfect timing" he replied as he held her close. She opened her eyes and kissed him softly.

"I missed you, what were you doing today?" she asked as she got up to get her pyjamas. Nick took off his coat and did the same.

"Just practice, you know" he mumbled.

"But how much practice do you need? I mean theres nothing coming up, if I didn't know better I'd say you were rehearsing for a tour or something" said Miley as she slipped into the bathroom to get changed. Nick didn't reply, he changed quickly and waited for Miley. Once she returned he spoke.

"Look Miles, I know I said we wouldn't have any tours until Jamie was one but..." he tried to explain. Miley understood at once.

"You've been rehearsing for a tour?! Why didn't you tell me? And you promised!" she shouted.

"I know Miles, just the record company thought it was for the best and I didn't tell you cause I knew you'd be upset like Bex and Danielle." he replied.

"You mean they already knew?" she asked angrily.

"Yes" he replied simply.

"When do you announce the tour?" she asked.

"Tomorrow".

"So you waited till the last second to tell me, well thanks Nick, nice to know we don't keep secrets from each other" she replied.

"Hey you're the one who kept the biggest secret of all from me" he retorted pointing to the door that led to Jamies room.

"That's really low Nick" she spat back at him. She got into bed and faced the wall away from him. For once he didn't get in next to her, instead he got into the fold up bed that had never been used.

* * *

Two weeks later Miley found herself still barely talking to Nick. He was leaving in about two hours on a tour bus and would not be back until a break in a month. She had come close to trying to talk to him last week but then she received a call from Danielle. She was happily talking about life on a tour bus until Miley stopped her, Kevin had invited her and Joe invited Bex yet Nick hadn't asked Miley. Bex unfortunately couldn't go, her mom needed her at a time like this since her parents were divorcing. Miley had tried to ask Nick why he hadn't invited her yet he didn't answer.

"Miley are you gonna be ok with Jamie by yourself?" asked Nick as he entered the room.

"I'll be fine, and your mom is staying with your little brother Sam so I'll go to her if I need help" replied Miley without making eye contact with him. They stood in silence until Nick spoke.

"I only didn't invite you cause I don't want Jamie on a tour bus, and the label kinda wanted no girlfriends on this tour, but then Kevin had already invited Danielle, but really it's for the best, you get to spend time with Jamie" said Nick. Miley looked up at him.

"So why couldn't we spend time together as a family? It wouldn't make any difference to Jamie if he was on a tour bus, not if we had a separate one to ourselves, he'd still sleep, if fact probably better since he always falls asleep when we're in the car. Why didn't you want me there?" she asked fighting back a tear.

"I.. It's just better this way" he said even though Miley knew there was something he wasn't telling her.

"You're lying" she replied simply.

"I'm not" he responded sternly. He crossed the room and kissed Jamie on his forehead. He then left the room without another word without so much as a goodbye.

* * *

The next day Miley woke up clutching Nicks pillow. She hated when they fought, it just made everything so complicated. She turned on the computer and clicked on Nicks youtube video, the one with the song he wrote for her. She let her tears fall freely as she sang along.

"Pull yourself together Miley, you have a baby who needs you" she muttered to herself. She wiped away the tears and went to Jamies room. He was now six months old and thriving. He had started babbling a month ago but he hadn't said any words yet.

"Morning sweethart" she said as she picked him up. Usually Nick would get him up and then Miley would feed him while Nick did his morning workout. As Jamie became aware of his surroundings he noticed that his daddy hadn't come to wake him up. He started babbling incoherently. Miley smiled down at him, she knew he was trying to speak yet nothing made sense to her. However somewhere in the babbling she heard a word.

"Aie ah oh dada" said Jamie. Miley gasped.

"You said dada! Good boy, can you say dada? dada?" she replied happily.

"Dada" said Jamie gurgling and smiling at her. Mileys smile faltered for a moment.

"Dadas not here right now, he'll be back soon" she said almost telling herself. After she feed Jamie and put him on his playmat she picked up the phone to call Nick and tell him about Jamies first word, then she remembered the cold look he gave her as he left for the tour. She put down the phone and sighed. Instead she told Nicks mom and brother. Sam tried to get Jamie to say it again but Jamie fell asleep instead.

"Aw man he fell asleep!" said Sam. Miley giggled.

"Yeah Sam, he does that a lot" she said as she placed the sleepy baby in his travel cot in the living room. From the kitchen she heard Nicks mom on the phone.

"Put Nick on" she said. A moment later Miley heard a very quiet voice reply.

"Nick, guess what Jamie said his first word today! He said dada, isn't that adorable". Miley knew she should have been the one to tell him, but she couldn't speak to him. She was stubborn as was Nick, one of them would have to give in and call the other.

"Sam, Miley lunch!" called Nicks mom. As Miley sat down she heard her phone ring, it was Nicks ring tone, a recording of him singing 'My girl'. Miley excused herself and went to the living room, she looked down at the phone not knowing whether to answer or not. She answered the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hey" she said softly.

* * *

Sorry for ending it there but it's late and it's my birthday tomorrow so I'd like to go asleep!

I'll be 18!

Yay!

And to celebrate I'm going to see P!nk in concert, I can't wait!

Trivia: When does Jonas premier on disney?

a) Tomorrow

b) September

c) May

d) I dunno... like sometime in the summer or something????

Review please, I know this chapter wasn't the best, the next chapter will be better.

Kwacceber

xxx


	25. Everyone Does It

Thank you everyone for the birthday wishes! I had an amazing time at Pink. So sorry this chapter took so long, I had no time to update. I'm graduated last night, now I just have my exams and then college in September! Ok, now I have huge exams coming up in June, so either I could finish this story soon or leave it and continue after the exams, I think it might be best to end within a few more chapters, what do you think?

Trivia: c)may, I'll have to watch it online, it won't air here until... All I know is they are only finally started to air Sonny with a chance late March so my guess is it won't air here until June.

* * *

_"Nick, guess what Jamie said his first word today! He said dada, isn't that adorable". Miley knew she should have been the one to tell him, but she couldn't speak to him. She was stubborn as was Nick, one of them would have to give in and call the other._

_"Sam, Miley lunch!" called Nicks mom. As Miley sat down she heard her phone ring, it was Nicks ring tone, a recording of him singing 'My girl'. Miley excused herself and went to the living room, she looked down at the phone not knowing whether to answer or not. She answered the phone and held it to her ear._

_"Hey" she said softly._

* * *

**Chapter 24 **

Miley sat anxiously on a plane. She held Jamie in front of her and to her left sat her bodyguard Roxy. As the plane landed smoothly she relaxed. She had flown out to meet up with Nick on tour. After they had spoken on the phone they had both apologized for what had happened. They both missed each other and Nick wasted no time in asking Miley to join him on tour. Nick hadn't wanted Miley on tour with him since the last time they were on tour together they almost broke up since they were arguing so much, yet this time they both promised to to take time out for themselves so they would be able to get on well. Miley smiled at the baby in front of her.

"We're going to see daddy" she cooed. Jamie gurgled happily back at her.

"And guess what, it's a surprise, Daddy thinks we will be there on Saturday but we're early" she smiled. She was impatient, so she cancelled her flight on Saturday and booked Wednesday instead. Her parents agreed to let her go as long as Roxy went with her. An hour later they arrived at the hotel. Once they had checked in Miley put Jamie down for a nap in her room. She grabbed the baby monitor and headed out to the living room in their hotel suite.

"Roxy, I'm just gonna go tell Nick I'm here ok" she said.

"Sure thing honey" Roxy replied from the couch where she sat happily with half the contents of the mini bar and watching the television. Miley walked down the hall about to call Nick when Joe walked out.

"Miles! What are you doing here? You're early" he exclaimed as he ran foreward to give her a hug.

"You know me, always impatient" she replied.

"Of course" he replied.

"Do you know where Nick is?" she asked "I was just about to call him".

"Yeah he's in his room, I'm sharing a suite with him" said Joe as he pointed to the door he had just walked out of.

"He said he was gonna call you, he went in there about ten minutes ago" said Joe.

"Hmm, I have no calls from him in the last hour, I'll go surprise him, will you let me in" said Miley.

"Sure thing" said Joe as he opened the door with his key. Joe pointed to the door on the left.

"That's Nicks room, I'll be down in the gym, see you later" said Joe as he left the room. Miley quietly walked up to the door and opened up. Several things happened in quick succession. Miley gasped, Nick shut his laptop and pulled up his pants, and then ran to the bathroom. Miley stood rooted to the spot for a moment. She walked to the bathroom and knocked.

"Nicky, at least it was me and not your brothers who walked in...I guess surprising you wasn't such a good idea" she said. Nick opened the door, now fully dressed and blushing.

"Mmm hmm" he mumbled as he sat on the bed. Miley followed him and sat next to him.

"I know you're going to sit here and be quiet because you're embarrassed, but aren't you glad to see me?" she asked. Nick looked up, almost forgetting for a moment what had just happened.

"I have missed you, a lot" he replied. He moved closer and kissed her softly. Miley pulled him closer and kissed him again, it was passionate and needy, aggressive and soft all at once. Nick held her close and deepened the kiss, he knew this would just end with a cold shower but he didn't care. Miley ran her fingers under his shirt, she softly ran her fingers over her rock hard chest, she pulled back and took off his t-shirt.

"Miles we can't" said Nick as he pulled back "No protection equals a brother or sister for Jamie". Miley smiled sweetly back at him.

"I'm on the pill, my cycle went bananas so the doctor put me on it, the pill equals no brother or sister" she replied. Nick grinned as started to kiss her once again.

**(Skip until the next bold text if you don't want to read or if you're not supposed to read.)**

Miley pulled off her t-shirt and pressed herself against Nick. He started to leave a trail of kisses over her stomach and between her breasts.

"And Nick, you have nothing to be ashamed of, everyone masturbates" said Miley as he started to pull off his jeans.

"So you do it too?" he asked causciously.

"Of course, what you think only guys do it, girls do too" said Miley as she pushed him down on the bed. She felt a poke on her stomach as she kissed him. She looked up at Nick, for once he didn't blush.

"Just picturing you doing that" he replied. Miley grinned and shimmed out of her skirt.

"Well how about you don't imagine, you just look" she said suddenly feeling confident. She lay back on the bed and started to rub her clit. Nick felt himself get harder as she started to moan in appreciation. As she got louder Nick couldn't take it any longer. He pushed into her while her eyes were closed.

"Shit Nick" she moaned as her orgasm built inside her. She felt Nicks hot cum rush inside her as Nick moaned louder as he reached his peak. She came soon after him. They lay panting trying to regain the energy to speak.

**(Read from here)**

Miley then heard a babies cry and she looked up at the baby monitor, she got up and started to dress quickly.

"What are you doing?" asked Nick. Before she could speak Roxys voice came through the baby monitor.

"Miley Ray, get down here and take this crying baby" said Roxy through the baby monitor. Nick jumped out of the bed having gotten the fright of his life.

"Nicky relax it's just the baby monitor" said Miley.

"Right... I knew that" said Nick as he dressed too.

"I love you Nicky" said Miley as she tossed him his t-shirt.

"Love you too Miles" said Nick.

"Let's go see our wonderful baby boy" she said. Nick nodded and grabbed his room key. Just as they were about to exit the suite the door opened and in walked Joe, Kevin and Danielle.

"Hey guys!" said Miley as she rushed foreward to give Danielle a hug. Joe eyed her suspiciously, her hair certainly wasn't in perfect curls as it had been when he left, in fact it looked quite messed up, he also noticed Nick looked a bit ruffled as well.

"What were you guys up to?" he asked.

"Just talking, stuff, you know" said Miley. Joe nodded.

"Sure, just one question, why is your t-shirt on inside out?" asked Joe as he noticed the label on the back. Miley blushed a deep shade of red as did Nick.

"Ok Joe we get it, but I don't really want to know if these two have been off having sex" said Kevin "Moving on, Danielle and I have something to tell you guys".

"We're engaged!" said Danielle as she took a ring out of her pocket and slid it onto her finger.

* * *

So what do you think, about the chapter and about the future of this fic. Let me know.

Trivia:

Who is going to the Jonas Brothers concert??????

I am!

Are you?

a)YES!

b)No....like who are they????

Answer =D

Kwacceber

xxx


	26. A Fairy Tale Wedding

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Honestly, when you are as stressed as me and then you see a review it's so nice. Especially when new people start reading the story but they review each chapter anyway, even though they don't have to!

Note: Time jumps in this chapter, just in case anyone gets a bit confused!

* * *

_"What were you guys up to?" he asked._

_"Just talking, stuff, you know" said Miley. Joe nodded._

_"Sure, just one question, why is your t-shirt on inside out?" asked Joe as he noticed the label on the back. Miley blushed a deep shade of red as did Nick._

_"Ok Joe we get it, but I don't really want to know if these two have been off having sex" said Kevin "Moving on, Danielle and I have something to tell you guys"._

_"We're engaged!" said Danielle as she took a ring out of her pocket and slid it onto her finger._

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Happy Birthday Baby boy" said Miley as she picked up Jamie. Today he was one year old. Miley cuddled him as he gurgled. She carried him downstairs and set him down. He happily got up and toddled over to his toys while Miley made breakfast.

"Dada?" questioned Jamie.

"He's having a shower Jamie, daddy will be down soon" said Miley. She found it amazing that he was already able to understand her, of course sometimes he would get confused and have the occasional tantrum, but overall he was a very smart baby. Miley made omelettes for her and Nick, then she made Jamies breakfast. Today was a special day so he got chocolate porridge. Miley herself despised this concoction but Nick and Jamie loved it. Just as Miley placed Jamie in his high chair Nick arrived in the kitchen.

"Morning" he grinned. Today was hectic day but he was excited. Not only was it Jamies first birthday, but today was also the day that Kevin and Danielle got married. The wedding wasn't purposely planned on Jamies birthday, but due to availability from caters, dj's, the church and the hotel, this date worked. Kevin had come and checked if it was ok.

"So what time do we leave at?" asked Nick.

"11am, so you have an hour before we leave" said Miley as she feed Jamie. He was slowly getting used to a spoon but oftentimes he used it to hurl food rather than eat. Miley wanted no mess this morning so she fed him herself. After breakfast Miley went upstairs to get everything ready. Miley, Nick and Jamie still lived at the Lucas residence but they had more privacy now. They had built an extension and split part of the house. They still shared the same room but now it was bigger and upstairs the two parts of the house were separate. They had their own staircase with a kitchen, living room and bathroom downstairs. They had a door which led to the main family home and one as their own private entrance and exit. The wedding today was top secret. Therefore everyone couldn't leave the house looking as if they were going to a wedding, since there were paparazzi always at the gates. Miley packed Jamies outfit, her make up and her dress carefully. She then packed Jamies baby bag. An hour later they left with Roxy. To the paparazzi it was just another another outing, yet Miley and Nick knew several measures were taken to ensure this day ran smoothly. Before they got to the wedding they were going to change cars three times. Everyone else was only changing once but since Miley and Nick were a big target in the media, they had to be careful.

"I really hope this works, I really dont want us to be the reason Kevin and Danielle are hounded by paparazzi on their wedding day" said Nick.

"I know Nicky, me neither" said Miley as she gave Jamie a new toy to keep him occupied. They arrived at a shopping mall first. Miley grabbed Jamies baby bag and Nick unbuckled Jamies car seat. Nick carried Jamie in the car seat as they got out of the car. Miley placed a light blanket over Jamie so the flashes wouldn't hurt his eyes. Roxy led the way inside while paparazzi followed them like a swarm of bees. They went into Mileys favourite baby shop. Miley had rung before hand and had set up a plan. The shop was to be closed when they arrived and opened only for them, the blinds at the front of the shop must be closed until an hour after they have left. There was only a few staff members in the shop, all of them had been paid a bonus for not talking to the press.

"Miley, welcome, everything is ready, Naomi will led you down to the car" said the store manager.

"Thank you" said Miley.

"It's amazing what you go through just to get away from the media for a birthday party" said Naomi as she led them through the staff entrance at the back and out to a private underground car park. Miley smiled.

"Yes, it's a lot" she replied. Only the store owner knew about the wedding, any other employees were told it was for Jamies birthday party. Once they were in the second car Miley relaxed a bit. Only one more change and they should hopefully be free of paparazzi. Next they arrived a cinema underground car par. They had access to the private staff car park and the transition was easy.

"Now we just have to get to the wedding, how are we doing for time?" asked Nick.

"Perfect timing" smiled Miley.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel an hour later. It was in a secluded area just outside the city. Since it wasa small hotel, the entire hotel had been rented for two nights for the wedding. Miley went off to ger her make up and hair done upstairs while Nick brought Jamie with him. Nick entered the room and grinned.

"Hey bro, ready to get married?" asked Nick.

"Sure am" replied Kevin as he did his tie.

"How's the little ring bearer today?" asked Joe. Nick took Jamie out of the car seat.

"He's doing great, will you watch him while I get into my tux?" asked Nick.

"Sure" said Joe taking Jamie "Uncle Joey is much more fun anyways" grinned Joe.

* * *

"And do you take this woman as your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" said the priest.

"I do" replied Kevin.

"Danielle do you take this man as your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, as long as you both shall live?".

"I do" replied Danielle.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride". Kevin kissed Danielle as the congregation clapped and cheered. Jamie squirmed in his little tux and Miley gentley bounced him.

"Shh birthday boy, almost done" she whispered to him. She looked at Kevin and Danielle walking down the aisle, she wanted that so badly, but she knew Nick wasn't ready. She knew he loved her, but the subject of marriage had always been a bit difficult. For now they were only 17, she would wait and see if Nicks attitude would change when they were 18. The rest of the night ran smoothly. Jamie fell asleep early but Mileys mom offered to mind him since she was tired and wanted to stay in the room. By midnight Nick and Miley headed back to the room exhausted.

"Danielles so lucky, she got to have a fairytale wedding" complained Miley as they got into bed after saying goodnight to her mom. Nick smiled over at her.

"One day it will be you and me up there, and you will be the princess" he said as he pulled up the covers. Miley looked over at him about to reply when Jamie woke for his evening feeding. By the time she got back he was asleep. She got into the bed smiling, he had brought up marriage and made it clear that he wanted to marry her, one day.

* * *

I'm planning one more chapter, also I will have a few new characters in the next chapter so if you want your name in the story tell me!

Review pretty please? I know not a lot happened in the story but I love the idea I have for the last chapter, if I reach 300 reviews I'll be inspired to write it quickly!

Kwacceber

xxx


	27. Perfect

Last Chapter guys! It's kinda sad, I've been writing this story for...wow I just checked, for over a year! I posted the Trailer on the eighth of April 2008. Anyway, On with the chapter. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Again more time jumps!

Note to anyone who reviews anonymously: I can't reply to you to say thanks for reviewing, so thanks!

* * *

_"Danielle's so lucky, she got to have a fairytale wedding" complained Miley as they got into bed after saying goodnight to her mom. Nick smiled over at her._

_"One day it will be you and me up there, and you will be the princess" he said as he pulled up the covers. Miley looked over at him about to reply when Jamie woke for his evening feeding. By the time she got back he was asleep. She got into the bed smiling, he had brought up marriage and made it clear that he wanted to marry her, one day.

* * *

_

**Chapter 26**

"Morning sleepy head" said Nick. Miley rolled over and yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost 12" replied Nick.

"Why'd you let me sleep so late? Didn't you need help with Jamie, with breakfast?" she asked.

"I got it covered, besides after last night I knew you would be tired" replied Nick as he placed a tray in front of her.

"You were out just as late as me, and how come I get breakfast in bed? My birthday was yesterday" said Miley.

"I know, just thought it would be nice to have it two days in a row, I'll see you downstairs when you're done" said Nick. Miley smiled and took a bite of the pancakes in front of her. Yesterday had been her 18th birthday. As she remembered the night, which had been great, she felt kinda disappointed. She had half hoped Nick would propose. When he gave her her present her smile faltered a bit when she discovered beautiful earrings instead of a ring. The boxes were so alike, but at least he didn't get down on one knee to give her the earrings, now that would have been bad. Miley finished her breakfast and started to get dressed. As she did she thought of her evening, tonight she and Nick were going out for a romantic meal just the two of them. Nick had wanted to do this on the night of her birthday but her family had insisted on a party.

"Morning" said Miley as she walked into the living room.

"Mama" said Jamie stretching out his arms for a hug. Miley grinned and hugged her baby,he was growing up so fast, she wouldn't be able to call him her baby soon. In two months he would be two years old.

"So the reservations are for 7pm this evening" said Nick "And I'm definitely gonna order the cheesecake for desert".

Miley nodded, she was looking foreword to tonight but she didn't want to start to think that Nick would propose, when nothing happened last night it was hard to not feel upset.

* * *

That evening Miley put on her new red dress, she knew that Nick had a fascination with her in red dresses. She let her hair down in loose curls and slipped on her shoes.

"Ready" said Miley as she came down the stairs.

"Great, I'll just bring Jamie into my parents" said Nick as he opened the door to the main Lucas household. Miley followed him and smiled as she saw Jamie beaming at Joe.

"Uncy Joey!" he giggled. Joe was really great with kids, sure he would never be good at dicipline, but that's where Bex came in. Miley knew that if they got married they would be great parents.

"Will I order a pizza for dinner guys? I'm not in the mood for cooking" said Nicks mom to Joe, Bex, Kevin and Danielle who were visiting and Paul.

"Sure that sounds great" replied Kevin.

"Ok well we're off, be back later, thanks guys" said Nick as he took Mileys hand. Nick got in the drivers seat of his car and Miley got in the passenger seat.

"So when have you gone to this restaurant before?" asked Miley.

"I went once before for a family dinner about two years ago, trust me you'll love it" said Nick. However Nick first drove them to a nearby lake to see the sunset.

"Nicky, this is perfect" said Miley, she loved sunsets, anyone could guess that by her desktop background. They arrived at the restaurant an hour later. It was easier to go out places now since Miley and Nick became a boring couple in the eyes of the media. Instead they followed the new 'it' couple, Cassie and Brett, who were often seen at parties and clubs all the time, not to mention that they were not afraid to display their affection for one another in public. They entered the restaurant and Nick told them the reservation. The waiter smiled and led them to the back. He opened a door, Miley looked inside and noticed it was pitch black.

"So are we gonna eat in the dark?" asked Miley. Nick chuckled.

"No, you'll see that the lights in this room work perfectly fine" said the waiter as he turned and walked off. Miley looked puzzled at Nick. He took her hand and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Now" said Nick. Someone turned on the light and Miley was astonished to see all her friends and family again. Nicks family were there too and Joe was holding Jamie. She saw her grandmother sitting at a table smiling at her.

"Mami, we brought you to the airport last night" said Miley.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I got on a plane and left" replied Mami.

"But why...?" Miley asked.

"Miles, Nick has something to ask you" said her dad, he smiled at his little girl, she was a young woman now. Miley turned to her left and saw Nick on one knee. Miley gasped. This was it, he was going to propose!

"Miley Ray Stewart, I love you with all my heart, we've been though a lot together these past few years, It's been wonderful and stressful at the same time. I now have a very important question to ask you, since I have your fathers blessing, I must now ask you, Will you do me the honour, of being my wife?" asked Nick. Miley felt a tear roll down her cheek, the proposal was so perfect, everything she could have wanted. She held out her trembling hand in front of the ring Nick was holding.

"Do I take that as a yes?" asked Nick. She nodded and smiled.

"Yes" she replied. Family and Friends cheered and Nick stood up to kiss Miley.

"Told you you'd be my princess" whispered Nick.

* * *

The newlywed couple stood at the man's parents house. The couple had been married for two months now and they had some news for their family.

"How'd you think they'll take it?" asked the woman.

"They'll be thrilled, of course! Grandkids are all grandparents want, the more the better!" replied the man. The woman smiled and rubbed her stomach. This was a honeymoon baby. They had found out two weeks ago and thought the family barbecue today would be a good time to tell everyone. The man's parents opened the door.

"Come in, everyone's out the back" said the man's mother. Outside the couple greeted relations.

"Hey man, how's married life suiting you" asked Kevin.

"Pretty well" replied the man. Danielle, Kevin's wife, came over to talk to the woman.

"Aww she's adorable, how old is little Courtney now?" asked the woman referring to the toddler who stood next to Danielle.

"I'm sure she can tell you herself" replied Danielle kneeling down to the toddler.

"Courtney how old are you?" asked Danielle brightly.

"Half Three" replied the little girl. Both women started laughing.

"That's right" said Danielle "Hey why don't you go find your cousin Hannah and go play with her". The toddler nodded and went to play.

"Obviously she means three and a half" said Danielle.

"Never have guessed!" replied the woman. Some time later the couple stood up just as everyone was about to finish their food.

"We have some news" said the man.

"I'm pregnant" said the woman.

"Oh that's wonderful Jamie!" said Miley as she rushed up to hug her son and his wife Michelle.

"First grandchild" said Nick as he hugged Michelle and then Jamie.

"Does that mean I'm gonna be an aunt?" asked Victoria. Victoria was Nick and Mileys second child, she was fourteen. Jamie was now twenty and his wife Michelle was also twenty.

"Welcome to the club JJ" said Joe as he bounced his daughter Lola on his knee. Lola was nine years old with the same jet black hair as Joe but with Bex's blue eyes. Bex and Joe also had a son called James who was seven. He had his mothers blonde hair and Joes cheeky grin.

"Yeah congrats Jamie" said Kevin. Kevin and Danielle had three children. Sixteen year old Taylor, eleven year old Max and three year old Courtney. At the end of the table sat Nicks mom Danielle and his dad Paul.

"First great grand child, we must be old!" exclaimed Paul. Michelle talked with Miley, Danielle and Bex about babies, while Jamie talked with his dad and uncles about football, somethings never change. Before everyone went home they all got together for a group picture, Miley set the timer and rushed back to her seat.

"Smile guys!" she said as she sat down. That evening Miley connected her camera to the computer and looked at the group picture. Nick walked up behind her.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

"It's perfect" she replied "Our family, Our life... you".

"Nobody's perfect" said Nick.

"Then you come pretty close" she replied as she kissed him.

"Nobody's Perfect, I gotta work it, again and again, till I get it right" sang Miley gently.

"You got it right Miles" said Nick. He pulled her close and kissed her. Even after seventeen years of marriage they were still very much in love.

"I Love you Miles" said Nick.

"Love you too Nicky" she replied.

* * *

I think that's a nice way to leave it, a simple drama free family.

I'd love to hear you end comments, your overall review of this story.

I'll start a new story after my exams, I've got a good idea, partially based on a movie but with new twists, would you prefer it to be a Camp Rock fic or a Hannah Montana fic?

Thanks you so much for your review, I'm still amazed people want to read a little story I wrote.

I'm sending all of you virtual cookies!

Kwacceber

xxx

ps Add me to author alert if you want to read my next story :)


End file.
